The Diary of Fiona B Smith
by au revoir sim1
Summary: The adventures of a certain fifth year by the name of Fiona Smith. Did I mention she's also hopelessly in love with a certain Remus J. Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it. I'm not that lucky._****

**10:00 am:**

Have just boarded the Hogwarts express. Of course I almost missed it again. Mum forgot that today was the first day, and slept in. Then, the curling iron burned my eyelid, and I had to spend several minutes attempting to put an icepack on said burn. By the time we were all in the car we had about five minutes to get to the station. It was a very traumatic morning. Now of course I'm stuck trying to find a compartment. Will write later when I've found a seat.

**10:05 am:**

I've had no luck finding seating with someone I know. I'm now stuck in a compartment with some Slytherin loser named Snerverus or something of that nature, some Hufflepuff third years, and a first year. The tension in here is so thick I could cut it with a knife. A very dull knife at that.

Uh oh, the Slytherin's glaring at me.

**10:06 am:**

Still glaring.

**10:07 am**:

Maybe I should go talk to him?

**10:08 am:**

I think he must've read the part where I called him a loser.

Too bad.

**10:09 am:**

The glaring is getting a bit unsettling now. He kind of looks like he'd enjoy watching me suffer greatly.

**10:10 am:**

I think I'll switch compartments.

**10:15 am:**

Thank goodness. After about five whole minutes of fruitlessly searching for somewhere to sit, I was flagged down by my friend Beatrice, who apparently is quite loud when she wants to be. She managed to gain the attention of practically the whole train just by yelling, "Fi-Fi, there you are!" It's quite embarrassing really; especially when said friend has called you a name that should belong to a cat. I think I've told her about a thousand times to just call me Fiona. Anyway, at least I am now in a compartment with people who don't want to watch me suffer a slow and prolonged death.

I still can't believe how much everyone has changed over the summer. I mean, I guess Beatrice hasn't changed much. She's still the same old Bea. Very short, and very blond, with glasses. Also sharing the compartment are my two other friends, Mel and Eve.

Eve is gorgeous, but also slightly crazy. Up until third year she was your normal run of the mill thirteen-year-old girl. She was really pretty too. She had this really shimmery reddish brown hair that went down to her waist and these really pretty big brown doe eyes. Then, she comes back in fourth year and is completely different. Her hair is now black, and cut in a very punk spiky style, and she has a nose, tongue, and bellybutton piercing. She said that she went through a period of 'enlightenment' and this is who she is now.

Mel is probably the only well rounded normal member of our group (not, or course, including me.) She's sort of that really sweet, all around, girl next-door type. She's got this really straight light brown hair that falls to her shoulders, these bright blue eyes, and is super sporty. I'm quite envious. Her hair cooperates all the time, but she complains that it doesn't have enough volume. Honestly, I would definitely take straight, cooperating hair, over hair that has volume and frizzes every other day.

Today, as usual, Eve and Beatrice were having a row. I'm not really sure what it was today. I think Beatrice is trying to give Eve a makeover. Mel is sitting in the corner, reading a book on quidditch. She's lucky enough to actually have hand eye coordination. Mine is nonexistent. I'm quite clumsy really. I tried trying out for the quidditch team in second year, but before I'd even got off the ground I tripped over my broom. Mel, of course, is a chaser. Some people have all the luck.

I think we've both decided just to wait this little argument out. They'll get over it eventually. I think maybe I'll take a nap. Will write more later.

**3:00 pm:**

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe what just happened!

Okay, I should start from the beginning.

I had just woken up from my nap; Bea and Eve were finally giving it a rest, and guess who walked in?

The Marauders!

I know, I can't believe it either.

So James Potter starts going, "Have you seen Severus Snape, more commonly known as Snivellus Snape, the slime ball, that greasy Slytherin git, or all of the above?"

Then we all said, "No," and then Sirius Black started winking at Bea. She started giggling, which annoyed Eve to no end causing her to ask Sirius "Are you quite alright, because you appear to be having a rather serious stroke."

This of course set Beatrice off again, and she started in on Eve. By this time, James Potter, Mel, Sirius Black, that mousy kid that hangs out with them, Remus Lupin, and I were all sort of standing off to the side awkwardly.

Then I went, "Meow," 'cause of their cat fight and all and you will not believe what happened. Remus Lupin smiled. Like he actually found my remark funny. Remus Lupin, the boy I have been completely infatuated with since second year, actually smiled at me. I guess I've never really explained the relationship between Remus and me. Well actually, the nonexistent relationship. The fact that I've been pining over him for years now will probably do nothing to change that.

Still, a smile in my direction is a good start right?

Sort of?

Oh, who am I kidding, he probably doesn't even know I exist. Even if he did know I exist, why would a boy as popular and good looking as Remus, best in the class Remus, Marauder Remus, seventh year Remus, fall for a lowly fifth year such as myself? Not to mention the fact that whenever I'm even near him, normal conversation becomes pretty much impossible.

Anyway, after that, the boys all left pretty quickly. I'm pretty sure they were slightly disturbed by Eve and Bea, who had by now kissed and made up. Then Mel started shooting knowing glances in my directions, until I told her that if she didn't stop, I would tell everyone whom she was secretly crushing on. That stopped her pretty quickly, let me tell you. The thing is, in our little group, Mel is the one I'm closest to. We've been best friends since age seven, and I tell her everything. So she is the only one that knows about my crush on Remus. And I'm the only one who knows about her crush on Sirius. We blackmail each other quite frequently.

Oh. I think we're nearly there. I better go change. More later.

**_AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm really really excited about it. I'll probably try to update every two or three days, but no promises. Anyway, I really want your feedback so please review. Any sort of review is appreciated, even if it's not exactly positive._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Really sorry for the long wait. My computer has been acting up, and for the past few days I haven't really been able to save anything. I just want to say thank you to PurplePumpkin12 and essence of your spark for the very thoughtful reviews. They really made my day. Also, when uploading the first chapter, I accidently uploaded the wrong draft. It's fixed now, if you just want to go back and read it with the changes. Sorry for the inconvenience. **_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it. I'm not that lucky.**_

**6:00 pm:**

Well, we've finally arrived at Hogwarts. Back for another year of mischief and magic. Well probably only magic, seeing as I'm a stickler for the rules. Right now we're just waiting for the first years to arrive so the sorting can finally begin. It's quite boring really, especially when you're starving. Seeing as I barely managed to get out of the house this morning, I didn't exactly have time for breakfast, and the food trolley came while I was sleeping. Oh dear. I've just looked over at the Slytherin table and it appears the loser from the train has decided to hold a grudge.

It's quite creepy really.

Please stop staring scary loser seventh year Slytherin.

Please.

Maybe I should report him to Dumbledore?

This could be considered harassment, it really could.

Maybe I just won't look over there from now on.

It's not that I feel threatened or scared by him it's just that . . . who am I kidding, of course I feel threatened and scared. I have to be the quietest most timid Gryffindor I know. No wonder the hat considered putting me in Hufflepuff.

**6:05 pm:**

Well this is boring. Nothing to do really. Eve and Bea are fighting for a change; I think this time debating which is better, the treacle tart or sticky toffee pudding. Mel is chatting with some Ravenclaws over at another table. That's another thing about Mel. She's incredibly popular, even girls from other houses love her. Maybe one of the first years fell in the lake again. That would be kind of cool.

**6:10 pm:**

I am starving! I don't know if I'll be able to last five more minutes without food. I wonder what Remus is doing.

Grr. He's talking to that seventh year Elizabeth Perkins. Elizabeth Perkins happens to be everything that I'm not. It stinks. She has gorgeous blond hair that never frizzes. She's a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. She's super outgoing and popular. She's supermodel tall and skinny, and she also happens to be a prefect. Life is so unfair. I am none of these things. My plain brown hair frizzes with the slightest hint of humidity, I barely top five foot five, and I only have three friends. Seriously. Eve, Bea, and Mel are the only people I ever talk to. It's kind of embarrassing really, the fact that I'm such a social outcast.

Oh, great. Now they're both laughing. Why is it that some blond bimbo can make kind, sweet, sensitive, Remus laugh? I bet he doesn't really like her. He's probably just humoring her and trying to be nice.

Mel has just looked over at me all knowingly and is going, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Fiona." I can't believe she's reading what I'm writing. It's really rude. Still, I suppose she's right. I am hopelessly in denial. Remus Lupin doesn't even know my name.

Finally, it seems as though the first years appear to be arriving. About time too.

**9:00 pm:**

Well, the feast is finally over, obviously, and I can hardly move a muscle. I don't remember the last time I've ever eaten that much, and believe me, that's saying something. I barely managed the trek up the stairs to the common room. This matter was made even worse by the fact that I was also quite sick to my stomach, having just spent the entire evening watching Elizabeth Perkins shamelessly flirting with Remus. I honestly want to cry to just writing about it. Maybe I should listen to some positive music to make me feel better. You know, like Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra. I realize that it's muggle music, but for some reason it always makes me feel all good inside. I'd better get some sleep. I've got an early morning tomorrow.

**September 2nd **

**9:30 am:**

Well that was stressful! I could barely sleep a wink last night and as a result managed to sleep in, seeing as none of my friends felt as though it might be nice to wake me up. I've just barely made it to Transfiguration on time, and I had to skip breakfast in order to do so. I'm just glad I wasn't late. McGonagall would have surely given me a detention.

Oh dear, this is terribly boring. I already read all my books over the summer, so none of this is exactly new. I wish we had class with the seventh years. I'm positive it would be much more fun to gaze at Remus than to sit here and listen to McGonagall drone on and on about Animagi.

I'm awfully tired. I wonder if Professor McGonagall would mind it very much if I dosed off for a bit. She probably won't even notice.

**9:45 am:**

Oh my, that was terribly embarrassing. I had gone down for my mini power nap when the next thing I knew McGonagall was calling my name. Still being in my half awake state I sort of blurted the first thing that came to mind, which just happened to be a very loud, "Remus!" which in turn caused the whole class to erupt in a fit of laughter. Then McGonagall just sort of blinked at me, and her lips got very thin and she sort of looked at me in a very disappointed way, you know, the look that only teachers can manage to pull off. I just pray that no one informs Remus of my little outburst. Just in case I have decided to cross off all of the, Mrs. Remus Lupin's on the cover of my notebook.

I think I will pay more close attention in class from now on.

**10:15 am:**

Well, class is finally over thank goodness. Wait a minute. Why does McGonagall want me to come speak with her and the headmaster? It can't be about the Lupin incident, can it? I'd better hurry, she looks pretty grave.

**10:30 am:**

Wow. That was . . . unexpected to say the least. Let me start from the beginning. So at the end of class, I was gathering my books and things when McGonagall goes, "Ms. Smith, could you come with me for a moment. The headmaster and I have something we would like to discuss with you." So then of course, I start freaking out. I mean, it's only the first day and I'm already headed to Dumbledore's office? Anyway, eventually we made it to Dumbledore's office, and he was all nice and smiling and all, and went, "Ms. Smith, please sit down," and pointed to a very comfy looking armchair. Then McGonagall sat down across from me, next to Dumbledore, and to be honest at that moment it felt very much like an intervention. We sort of sat there in that very awkward silence for a few moments before Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak. "It has come to my attention, Ms. Smith, that you have been continually bored in your classes last year, as well as this year apparently." I blushed, remembering my little power nap in Transfiguration earlier. From there on McGonagall took over.

"What the Headmaster is trying to say Ms. Smith, is that we really think you would benefit from a more advanced class. Seeing as the sixth year class is already full, we have decided to put you into the seventh year transfiguration class, with your consent that is."

I sort of sat there in shock for a few moments. Then I sort of remembered how to use my mouth again. "Um, yeah sure, that sounds great." Honestly it's not like I really had a choice. They were giving me the patented teacher We-really-think-you-should-take-advantage-of-this-oppurtunity-so-you-can't-really-say-no look. It was very convincing. So then they both smiled at me in a very creepy I'm-proud-of-you kind of way, and sent me off to second period with a late note. Which is where I am now, scribbling this all down. Honestly, it's not like I have to pay attention in History of Magic anyway.

**10:50 am:**

Oh my gosh! I've just realized something. I'm going to be with Remus in Transfiguration from now on. Thank you McGonagall and Dumbledore!

_**A/N: Please review. Your feedback is really important to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello again all! I just want to say thank you to essence of your spark, GirlWithABook, klutz5637, and mistofan for writing reviews. Seriously, I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. Also, I just want to clear something up really quickly. If you go to the reviews page for this story, you might have noticed that there is a review on there that was written by me. I am not, in fact, some loser who has to write good reviews for their story because no one else will. I was on the family computer the other night and forgot to log out. My younger sister took to opportunity to write that review and put it on here. I would get rid of it, but I have no idea how to. Anyway, enough with the ridiculously long authors note, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it. I'm not that lucky.**_

**3:00 pm:**

Finally! The day is over! I swear, it was probably the longest first day ever! Of course, that's probably due to the fact that I couldn't stop obsessing over the fact that tomorrow I'm going to be in class with Remus Lupin! He might finally know my name. Of course that also means I'll be in class with Elizabeth Perkins, which sucks. Seriously. I hate to say this but she's kind of a witch with a B. That's another thing about me. I hate cursing. Even when I'm just writing the curse word.

Anyway, I've only talked to her all of two times, and from just those two times I've gotten the impression that she's a shallow, patronizing, annoying, crush-stealing, evil person. Okay, so the crush-stealing thing I just made up. There wasn't really a way to tell that just from talking with her. But still, the other stuff is true. Once, when I was late for a class last year she totally thought I was cutting and took me straight to McGonagall. Then, when I explained that I wasn't cutting class, I had just lost my way a bit, she totally started treating me like I was freaking five years old and followed me all the way to said class. But she was totally mean about it. I mean, I guess she was nice, but in that totally fake nice kind of way. Still, she did fool McGonagall. It's really criminal how people like that can manage to have a teacher thinking they're the nicest girls in school, it really is. I almost feel bad for the teachers, being so naïve and all.

Oh no, I hope I don't have to sit next to her. Or do projects with her. That would be awful! She seems like the type of person that would not let you speak at all during a presentation. Yes, that would be pretty awful. Honestly, I don't see what guys find so attractive. I mean, I guess she's pretty and all, and tall, and she has a cool accent, (she moved here from Australia when she was ten, and I guess the accent stuck,) but when you get past all that she's not really a very nice person. I also don't see why a person like that has to steal Remus. Seriously, she's probably the most popular girl in school, with the exception of Lily Evans, and she could get any guy she wants, but she has to go for the quietest Marauder, (not counting that short tubby kid that always hangs out with them. Pablo? Parker?)

Still, I'm sort of glad she's not going for Sirius. Mel is completely in love with him. She has been since about second year, since he accidently bumped into her on his way to class. I suppose if I have to sacrifice my crush for Mel's, I will. After all, we're practically sisters. Blood sisters, that is. When we were eight years old, we pricked our fingers and did that blood-mixing thing. That was before I knew about HIV/AIDS and stuff. Believe me, if I had known back then, there would be no chance in hell that I was getting my blood anywhere near anyone else's.

The point is, I would do anything for Mel. Speaking of Mel, I wonder where she, Bea and Eve are. Right now I'm in the common room, and I kind of figured they'd meet me here. Oh well, more time to write I guess.

Oh, the portrait hole just opened up, maybe that's them.

Okay, that is not Mel, Eve and Bea. Those look a lot like the Marauders! Okay, so they are the Marauders. Still, I want to make this account of my life seem exciting, and writing stuff like that seems more interesting than, 'The Marauders just walked in.' Now that I think about it, it doesn't really make much difference.

Oh no, they're coming closer. Please don't sit near me, I don't think I can take it.

Great. They have decided to sit down on the couch across from my armchair. It appears that I have suddenly become invisible, seeing as none of them have even glanced in my direction. Hmm, this might get interesting. Hold on. If I can angle my chair just so.

Ha! I have now arranged myself so that the back of the chair is facing them. If I huddle down just so, they won't be able to see me. Let the eavesdropping commence.

"I can't believe Slughorn gave me a zero on that potion. It wasn't _that_ bad." That sounded like Sirius.

"Come on Padfoot, you burned a giant hole in the floor." That had to be James.

"You all set for Saturday night? I know _I_ can't wait." Sirius again.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sirius, I don't actually enjoy those nights as much as the rest of you do." That was Remus! His voice is just so wonderful. It's all calming and nice and everything else good. I could sit here all day and listen to Remus speak.

"Oh come on Moony, you know we're just kidding." James.

"Well the matter sort of becomes less funny when you've got to go through excruciating pain once a month." Wait, what? What is Remus talking about? What does he mean excruciating pain once a month? This makes no sense. Come on Marauders, talk some more.

"This is boring. Let's go try out that new jinx I've been working on. I think Snivellus would do well as a guinea pig." That was James again. Come on! Don't talk about curses, I want to hear more about his once a month thing.

Oh no! They're leaving. Please don't leave. Please. Oh, well too late. Perhaps I should go outside too. Try to find Eve, Bea, and Mel. More later. I must try to figure out this mysterious once a month issue.

**September 3****rd**

**2:00 am:**

Oh, my, gosh, I cannot sleep! This is so frustrating! Why is it that when I have to wake in the morning I'm always exhausted, but when it's the middle of the night, (very early morning now, I guess,) I'm unable to fall asleep at all. It's probably because I can't stop stressing over Transfiguration. I'm so excited! Seriously, I can't wait! It's like when I was five years old, and couldn't sleep on Christmas Eve 'cause I was waiting for Santa Claus.

I can't calm my nerves at all.

Maybe I should go down to the kitchens for some chamomile tea.

Now that I think about it, some tea sounds pretty good right now.

Still, it _is _two in the morning. That might pose a bit of a problem.

Aw, screw it, I'm going.

**2:10 am:**

Well, I'm finally out of the Gryffindor tower.

I hope no one catches me.

Oh gosh, what if someone does catch me?

I wonder if I'll get detention.

I've never gotten a detention before.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Oh no, someone's coming.

Never mind, false alarm, it was just someone's cat.

Well, I guess it's too late to turn back now, I'm nearly there. Just down this corridor here.

Ha, ha! I made it! I made it and nobody discovered me! I have the strange urge to break into a victory dance.

Oh dear. I've forgotten how to get in. This does appear to be a problem.

Come on brain, think. I realize that it's two in the morning, but try to remember.

You know, I think it's kind of a bad thing when one starts having conversations with one's brain.

Come on, there is no way that I just walked all the way over here, (nearly having a coronary over a _cat_ in the process) just to walk back. It's not happening.

Maybe it has something to do with the portrait.

Wait a minute, I got it! The pear! All you have to do is tickle the pear! I am so mentally challenged that it scares me sometimes.

Here we go, tickle the pear and . . . ha, ha, I'm in.

Wait a minute.

There's someone in here who is definitely not a house elf.

That looks a lot like . . . oh my gosh that's Remus Lupin.

_**A/N: Please review, I not only love it when you do, it motivates me to write faster.**_


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. This is not actually a chapter. Sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry for not updating for a while. I'm a terrible person, I know. I had a ton of final projects to work on, what with the end of the school year coming up and all, and this story was sort of pushed towards the bottom of my priorities list. Just wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned this story and I will try to update very soon, in a day or two perhaps. Sorry again.**

**-au revoir sim1**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I really wanted to get this chapter out, because I felt really bad about the whole delay thing. Just wanted to say thank you to essence of your spark, mistofan, GirlWithABook, klutz5637, LoonyLovegoodLuvr, and leafhouse for the reviews. They are so appreciated. Seriously, you guys are great. Just a heads up, I'm going on a trip for school from tomorrow until Thursday, so you probably shouldn't expect an update at least until Saturday at the earliest. Sorry in advance. Anyway, super long A/N is now over, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**2:10 am:**

Oh, my, gosh. OH MY GOSH! Why is Remus Lupin down in the kitchens? I just know I'm totally going to embarrass myself in front of him. Why oh why did I choose to wear my snoopy pajamas? You know, maybe it isn't too late. Maybe he hasn't seen me. Maybe if I just back quietly out through the portrait hole, he won't even notice that I came in here. Maybe- Oh no. I've been spotted.

Why do the house elves have to be so loveable? Why? I usually appreciate it, but why today of all days do they have to come running over yelling, "Ms. Smith, Ms. Smith, we have been missing you!" It's not like Remus can ignore something like that. Oh gosh, what if he gives me a detention? Mum would kill me if she found out that I got a detention, and on the first day too. Oh no, he's looking at me now. I'd better close this diary and try to sort this out. I promise I'll write more later on. Gtg.

**3:00 am:**

Oh. Wow. That was . . . amazing! I guess I'll start from where I left off. So, the house elves had just revealed the fact that I was in the kitchens, (thanks for that, house elves, thanks a lot,) Remus looked up at me and he looked sort of surprised and all, because honestly, who would really expect to find another person in the kitchens at two something in the morning?

Anyway, Remus looks up at me and goes, "What exactly are you doing here? You do know that it is after curfew and you are outside of your dormitory. I'm going to have to give you a detention, and maybe even take this to McGonagall."

Well then I proceeded to freak out. I'm pretty sure my face turned bright red and my throat sort of did that thing where it feels as though it's closing up and you can't breathe. Then I'm pretty sure I started crying because really? It was two in the morning, I was incredibly stressed about my transfiguration class tomorrow, and then the guy that I had an enormous crush on had just threatened to get me in trouble with McGonagall.

By that time, I'm pretty sure that Remus was convinced I was some kind of loony or something, because he started going, "Hey, hey, hey, it's Fat Albert!" I'm just kidding, he didn't say that, but I honestly couldn't resist. Anyway, what he really said was, "Hey, hey, hey, I was just kidding, please don't cry. I'm not really going to give you a detention. I'm out of bed at two in the morning too you know."

I was still kind of blubbering at that point, so Remus kind of pointed to this chair next to his and called over a house elf and asked for some chamomile tea. So by this point, it was incredibly awkward. Remus was just sort of sitting next to me, and I was sitting there sniffling, (pathetic, I know.) I guess Remus was trying to get rid of the tension, because he started talking to me again.

"So, what brings you to the kitchens at two in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." He sort of nodded at this.

"Me too. It appears I have a rather bad case of insomnia tonight."

After that, it got kind of awkward again. It was the kind of silence where in the fourth grade some kid would start doing that awkward turtle thing.

I guess Remus was trying to alleviate the awkwardness in the room or something, because he started asking me questions again.

"So I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm afraid I don't know you name." This had kind of startled me. It probably shouldn't have, considering the fact that we'd never actually spoken before. Still, it seemed as though seeing as I knew his name, it seemed strange he hardly was aware of my existence.

"Um, Fiona, Fiona Smith."

"That's a nice name. My name's Remus. Remus Lupin." I had known that of course. Still I wasn't about to start going, "Oh, I know that already. I know so much about you Remus." Because that totally wouldn't be creepy at all. Yeah. Anyway then Remus sort of looked at me funny and went, "Wait a minute, are you fifth year Fiona Smith?"

Then I went, "Yeah."

So he went, "The fifth year Fiona Smith who's currently transferring to the seventh year transfiguration class?"

Then I went, "Um . . . yeah," again, because a few second ago he was all, "Oh I'm Remus Lupin, I'm so naïve, I don't anything about Fiona Smith," and then practically a minute later he's all, "Fiona Smith, I know practically everything about you."

So then he got really excited and he started going, "Oh McGonagall told me all about you. You're switching to my transfiguration class. I'm supposed to help you catch up." So then I went, "Cool." Cool. I know. I couldn't think of anything better to say. It's quite sad really. I really did used to think that I had a rather sizeable vocabulary. Oh well, I guess not.

So then my tea came, and everything was a lot less awkward. Remus kept going on about how great transfiguration was this year, and how I wouldn't be that far behind. Then we started planning study sessions. I've now got one with him in two days in the library. I'm so excited! We get along so well, too. It's incredible. After that whole period of awkwardness, it was really easy to talk, and even when there were silences, they definitely weren't as awkward.

Anyway, after a while we sort of looked at the clock and realized that if we didn't get to bed we weren't going to be able to get up in the morning.

So we ran back to the Gryffindor tower together, and that's where I am now, in the dormitory, writing all of this down. Of course that whole excursion with Remus means I definitely won't be getting any sleep at all any time soon. Oh well, I can always have coffee in the morning. Goodbye for now!

**8:00 am:**

Ugh. Why ever did I stay up so late last night? I'm exhausted! I could barely drag myself out of bed this morning! Not to mention the fact that the day my roommates finally decide to wake me up on time they just happen to do it at _six o clock in the morning!_ The thing is, then they were all mystified as to why I was so cranky. Seriously? Well, okay I can kind of be pretty nasty when people wake me up. According to Mel, I yelled at her in this kind of demon voice. But hey, whatever. I never said I'm a morning person.

Anyway, I'm now down in the great hall trying to ingest some sort of nutrients before transfiguration class. Honestly, it's pretty hard. I feel kind of like I might hurl at any moment; not a good feeling trust me. Actually, I was thinking of going to class early just so I don't have to listen to Mel blab on and on about how me getting switched to Remus' transfiguration class was fate or destiny or some *ahem* baloney like that.

Oh dear, now she's responding to everything I write with some smart aleck comment. Thanks a lot Mel.

Mel, I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop looking over my shoulder I'll tell everyone, including the object of your affections, about your little crush on Sirius Black. Oh, no little quip? Ha, ha, I win.

See, that's the problem with waking me up too early. I turn into a complete monster that's obsessed with incredibly stupid things. Quite sad really.

Anyway, for once, Beatrice and Eve, who are usually in a heated argument by now are paying attention to the things going on around them. It's quite an unusual occurrence someone should alert the media.

Oh, this is just great. Eve now feels the need to tell me that she feels within her heart, (and her inner eye) that a relationship between Remus and I would be a match made in heaven. Thank you Eve, for your wonderful advice. Even though it isn't actually advice, just her stating her opinion. Also, did I forget to mention that Eve has become obsessed with Divination over the summer? She learned it from some French boy she dated in June. (They broke up in July. Good thing too. He was super creepy. He's the kind of guy, that if you saw him, you would so cross the street just so you wouldn't have to come within a five foot radius of his weirdness.

Anyhoo, (did I really just write that? Never ever again will I use that word. Ever. It must be the lack of sleep.) class is about to start, so I suppose I better get going. I'm going to have to borrow a book from McGonagall. Fun.

Oh. Great. Bea has decided to make it her personal mission to walk me to class. I've tried explaining to her that there is really no reason for this, seeing as if she walks me to class, this will in turn make her late to her own class, but she has become mysteriously deaf whenever I bring up the subject. I'm so sure.

Oh, my, gosh, I wish Beatrice would shut up about that stupid Hufflepuff boy, Diggory or something. To be honest I don't really care about how swoon worthy his eyes are. I also didn't care the first thirty times she mentioned them this morning alone.

Really? Really Bea? Are you really going to talk about Diggory the whole morning? You don't see me talking about Remus 24/7, however much I'd like to. Whatever.

Finally! We are at the classroom. I wasn't sure if I would make it. It was truly a journey of epic proportions.

Well, here goes. I really hope I don't have to sit next to someone mean. Maybe I can sit next to Remus!

Okay. I can do this. Deep yoga breath in. Deep yoga breath out. I could so use a paper bag right about now. Opening the door. I'm not afraid. I'm so not afraid.

Great, thanks Bea, for totally pushing me in here. I've just made a complete and utter fool of myself. Oh. Everyone's already here. Well this is awkward.

_**A/N: Please review, it makes my day. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I realize that I am a terrible person. A very terrible lazy person who has not updated her story for over a month. And I'm really sorry. I also realize that this is the second time I've gone a long while without updating. I promise, I'm not going to make a habit of it. If it helps I do have a few excuses. As soon as school ended I headed straight of to London for a week. On the way home I ended up getting a cold, (it's really no mystery where I got it from. There was this woman on the plane who coughed without covering her mouth for 7 hours straight.) and that paired with the jet lag made it kind of tough to write. Then I started at camp, which lasts the entire day, and the whole writing thing sort of got pushed to the side. I'll admit, I might've sort of forgot about it for a while. And I know the excuses don't really make up for it, but I'm trying here. Anyway, the short version is life happened and everything that wasn't a priority got pushed to the side for a bit. Once again I'm incredibly sorry. I always want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much! You guys are amazing! And to all my American readers out there, happy Independence Day. I hope you have a great one.**_

_**-aurevoirsim1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.**_

**9:45 am:**

Well. Wow. That was hard. I don't think I've ever been that challenged by a class before. I don't really think I like it. I'm actually pretty sure that I'm going to fail by the end of the first semester. It probably didn't help that I was staring at Remus too much to actually pay attention to the lesson. I should probably start from where I left off.

So, there I was standing in that room. I really should get back at Beatrice for the whole being pushed into the room thing. Anyway, I was standing in the front of the room with pretty much everyone's eyes on me. The only person who wasn't staring was some kid who looked kind of like a homeless guy half-asleep in the corner. I shifted nervously. Shouldn't McGonagall be doing something to alleviate the tension? She is a teacher after all.

After a few more moments of complete awkwardness McGonagall finally came to her senses. "Class, this is Fiona Smith. She is new to this class, so I expect you to be nice." Oh dear. Why did she have to say that? That's really just asking for everyone to point and laugh. And any thoughts of making new friends in this class have just flown out the window. Then, just when I was about to slink off to find an empty seat somewhere Professor McGonagall went and opened her big mouth again. Oh dear. Did I really just write something bad about a professor? I hope she doesn't find this anytime soon. Anyway, there I was minding my own business already humiliated by the fact that I had just burst into the middle of the classroom when McGonagall goes, "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself Ms. Smith."

Really Professor? Seriously? Since when did you become the stereotypical muggle high school teacher? I thought that you were cool. I thought that at least you wouldn't stoop as low. She must hate me. She really must. I can't really imagine what I've done to deserve that though. Maybe it's a higher power. I did stop praying every night when I was about six. Maybe I should start that up again.

So, there I was, standing there in the middle of the classroom trying to come up with the something to say that would appease McGonagall, as well as stop me from making a total fool of myself in front of my new classmates. Oh dear. Why was that so hard? I don't even know what was stumping me. I should've just said something stupid like, "Hi, my name is Fiona, and my favorite flavor of ice cream is butter pecan." Completely bland yet also completely normal. Nothing to really make fun of there.

Being me though, I ended up standing there for a super long time just sort of doing nothing. That is I stood there doing that until I heard some random voice call out, "Are you sure she belongs in this class? She seems kind of slow if you know what I mean." And you know what? I know exactly who did it too. She thought she was being all cool and stuff and that no saw her, but Elizabeth Perkins was sitting in the front row. That made it pretty easy to see her.

That didn't exactly stop the class from laughing though. What I'd really like to know though is where McGonagall was during all of this. A teacher should really be the person to be mediating all this kind of stuff. The annoying part is she was sitting there in the corner smirking. The comment wasn't even that funny. I could make a funny comment like that if I wanted to. Which I don't. But if I could I so would. I'm incredibly funny. I should probably get someone to help me with my denial problems.

Anyway when I did open my mouth to say something incredibly witty and hilarious back to her I just sort of . . . well, hiccupped. The embarrassing thing is I couldn't stop. All I managed to say to McGonagall was, "I need some water be right back," before I ran out of the room. I couldn't tell, but I'm pretty sure as soon as the door closed they all started laughing again.

After a five-minute water break I managed to get myself under control and back to the classroom. I then of course had to face my classmates again. My only seat choices pretty much sucked. There was the homeless kid in the corner, or Sirius Black. How he ended up alone I have no idea. That boy is usually swarmed by an entire entourage of girls.

Hmm. Who to sit with? The school womanizer or the school hobo? Decisions, decisions.

In the end I chose Black. Honestly at least I won't have to worry about him drooling all over my desk. Plus, I knew that Mel would absolutely kill me if she found that I had been given a chance to sit next to Sirius Black and hadn't taken it.

It really wasn't that bad actually. Here's the conversation as I remember it:

**Black**: "The name's Black. Sirius Black. But you can call me Sirius."

**Me**: "Sirius, let's just cut to the chase. I'm not interested."

**Sirius**: "Oh."

*moment of awkward silence*

**Sirius**: "So, do you have any friends you might want to introduce me to?"

At this point McGonagall finally decided to do her job and told us to shut up. Sirius actually isn't that bad though. Once you get past the fact that he's almost constantly hitting on someone he's a pretty nice guy.

Anyway, it was pretty hard to concentrate on the lesson due to the fact that Elizabeth Perkins insisted on whispering to Lupin the entire class. Honestly, what up with that? Seriously McGonagall? They were in the front row, and you couldn't catch her in the act?

I think we were supposed to be learning something super advanced, like the theory behind how transfiguration works or something like that. Honestly, as long as you know how to transfigure the stuff or whatever, what is the big deal? It's like when I went to a muggle school and they tried to make us understand what exactly we were doing in math to get to the answer. News flash guys. It doesn't matter as long as you get the right answer.

Now I'm sitting in my free trying to work on an essay due in tow days talking about what I've supposed to have been learning in class. Yeah. This is going to turn out perfectly.

**12:00 pm:**

Ugh. I can't believe it's already lunchtime and I still haven't even thought about starting the essay. I am so screwed. Oh I am so glad that Bea has made it her business to read over my shoulder that everything I'm writing. Thank you Beatrice. That's my best friend everybody!

Whatever, I've gotta book. I've got another free and I'm using all my time to go try to research this thing in the library.

**7:00 pm:**

Oh. My. Gosh. I've spent the entire day researching this thing and I've made no progress what so ever. This is so depressing. I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail and my parents are going to hate me. I can't believe this. Oh, my, gosh. I think I'm going to cry. Oh gosh. I can't fail. I just don't understand. Why does it matter how you turn a teacup into a mouse? Why?

Oh great. Now I'm sitting here crying in the Library. This is super mature Fiona. Maybe I can ask McGonagall for an extension. Maybe . . . maybe . . . maybe-

Oh, who am I kidding? I may as well quit the class now.

Wait a minute. Are those footsteps? Damn. Someone's heard me crying. Great. Just great. Just what I need right now. Some nosy student poking their nose in someone else's business.

Hold on. Is that . . . okay it can't be. No way is Remus Lupin currently walking over to where I am currently wallowing in my misery. No way. Holy crap. It's really him. Great. This is really great. It's the second time I'm talking to him and both times I've been crying.

He probably thinks I'm emotionally unstable or something.

Oh gosh he's talking to me. I should probably pay attention.

**Remus:** "Hey, you're that girl from my transfiguration class, Fiona, right? Are you okay?"

Okay, he just asked me a question. Why is it that I can't seem to respond? Come on Fiona just spit out any random answer. Now he's going to think I'm mentally challenged as well as emotionally unstable. Great.

**Me: "**Um, nothing."

**Remus:** "It doesn't look like nothing."

Oh, my, gosh that is so sweet! He really cares. You know, he is such a nice person. Really, no other boys would care that much. Maybe I should tell him what's wrong. He might be able to help me. And I really don't want to have this conversation with McGonagall. But then he might think I'm an idiot. This sucks!

**Me: **"Um, it's just that we have this huge essay due and I have no idea what the material is at all and I'm going to fail and McGonagall's going to kick me out of her class and my parents are going to hate me and-"

**Remus: "**Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. I highly doubt that McGonagall's going to kick you out of her class. And if you're having trouble with the essay, I could help you."

What did he just say? I think I just heard Remus Lupin offer to help me. Me. Fiona. Fiona B. Smith. Fiona loser fifth year Smith. I can't believe it! Okay, okay Fiona get yourself under control. You are not going to start freaking out over this. You cannot let Remus see how excited you are about this. Act calm. Natural. Suave.

**Me: "**Ah, sure, that would be really great! Thank you so much!"

Good job Fiona. Way to be suave. Totally not pathetic.

**Remus:** "Okay. Cool. I don't have anything to do right now so if you want to we could start now."

**Me: "**Oh yeah sure, whatever you want."

**Remus: **"Okay, well why don't you start by telling me what you're having trouble with."

Okay. I better go. Will write more later. Definitely.

**_A/N: Please review!_**


	7. AN New chapter is on its way soon!

_**A/N: Sorry guys. This isn't a real chapter. But it's on its way! I would have been able to update tonight, but I left the file on my school computer. However, there will be a chapter up by tomorrow night, and I'll probably be updating once a week on either Saturdays or Sundays. There aren't really enough words to describe how sorry I am for not updating for so long. I really meant to update more during the summer, but it turns out that my summer was a lot busier than I had expected. I also realize that I updated my other story more. I'm sorry for that. Really, I don't have an excuse for that one. But all I can say is that I'm sorry. Then I meant to update during the fall, but I've just started at my new school and I've spent most of my time trying to get used to everything. I just wanted all of my faithful readers (if I even have any anymore) to know that I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Don't worry. If I don't update for a while, I have not abandoned the story. I will not and have no intention to do that any time soon. Once again, I'm really sorry. And for anyone who's still going to read this story, thank you so much! You guys are great. Seriously. Anyway, new chapter tomorrow. **_

_**-aurevoirsim1**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys! As promised, here is the next chapter. For those of you who didn't read the most recent A/N, here is the short version of why I haven't updated in so long. Honestly, my summer got away with me; I thought I was gonna have a ton of time for everything, but I had camp, I had started a new story (I promise I won't show favoritism when it comes to updating my stories anymore. I love all of them equally,) and then school started, which came with its own set of challenges. It's a new school and I've sort of been taking this first month just to get used to everything. Anyway, looking back over this I realize that it isn't really a short version, but oh well. Also for those of you who didn't read the last A/N; I will not be abandoning this story! No matter what. I promise. It's just been really busy, but I will always somehow find a way to update. Thank you so much to writeonadeserthighway, mistofan, and GirlWithABook for the reviews. I appreciate them so much! Thanks to everyone who subscribed/favorited. I appreciate you guys too! But I'd also like to hear your opinions. Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't really be writing about it on fanfiction, now would I?**_

**10:00 pm:**

Thank. The. Lord. I finally understand Transfiguration now. I swear to god, if it wasn't for Remus and his tutorage I would be completely lost. The best part is, as I become more adroit (I heard Remus use it which therefore makes it my new favorite word) at Transfiguration theory while at the same time spending time with Remus. It's a win, win situation. And he was so great about it. Even when I acted like a total brain dead moron he was so nice and patient. But then Sirius and James and Peter came in and were all, "Come on Remus, lets go hang out." And him being the incredibly nice (if a bit passive) person he is he left me. But that's alright. At least I understand Transfiguration now.

Anyway, I'm on my way back to the common room now. I know, I know, writing in a journal isn't exactly the best thing to do, especially when you're walking up stairs that seem to find it amusing to constantly move about. I just had to write this down. I'd feel guilty if I didn't. After all, I did get this journal just so I could write about my life, (no matter how boring it may be). And later on in life when Remus and I are happily married, it will be great fun to look back at this journal reminiscing about our young love together. Sigh.

Okay, okay, I realize that's not ever gonna happen. I also realize that that fantasy was slightly creepy, especially if you're Remus. But seriously? I girl can dream. Especially a girl who's never even had a boyfriend. That's right. I'm fifteen years old and I've never had a boyfriend. It sucks. I know this may sound conceited, but come on! I'm not that bad looking! Even Nelly Collins has a boyfriend, and not to be mean (actually, I am kind of trying to be mean, she's gotta be the biggest witch with a B I've ever met. Plus she's a Slytherin.) Oh god. Did I just say that? That's awful. I'm not an awful person, am I? Oh god, I'm turning into a Slytherin. This is awful. This is really bad.

Hold on. What am I saying? Have I gone mental? I swear to god, even my own mood swings are giving me whiplash these days. Ugh. Whoever said that teenage years were the best years of their life never fully appreciated naptime.

Why are there so many steps! I swear, I should be up in that common room by now. And it's not just 'cause I'm lazy. Okay, I'm a little lazy. Okay fine! I'm lazy. But this is still an incredibly large amount of stairs to climb up. They should install some of those muggle things . . . what're they called? Elefairs? Éclairs? Oh! Elevators.

Yeah. That would make my life easier. Then again, that's probably why all those muggles are so fat. Yeah, on second thought the stairs are just fine. Bring on the stairs. I love stairs. They're great. Really. Yeah stairs. You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work my friends.

Oh god, I really have gone mental. Mental note; Must. Stop. Talking. To. Stairs. OK. Got that out of my system.

Ha! Ha, ha, ha! I did it. I finally made it up to the common room! I DID IT!

Okay. I've looked back on my writing and have realized that might've sounded a bit crazy. I'm sorry to whoever's decided to read this in the future. It was not my intention to sound like a homicidal maniac. That is all.

Anyway, time to get in the common room.

Oh sugar smacks! (You may be wondering why I chose to say sugar smacks instead of a harsher, better known word. Well then you're stupid. Because I clearly remember writing a little ways back that I don't like to curse. Keep up, will you?)

I realize that I just talked to a journal like it was a real person with thoughts and feelings. Don't worry; I'm checking myself back into the mental institution soon.

Okay. Here we go. What does she mean that's not the password? That lazy cow! All she does is loll around in that portrait all day; the least she could do is inform me of the new password. But I guess she can't. Thanks a lot.

NOW I'M STUCK OUT HERE! I don't wanna be up here. Up here sucks! I'll look like a complete moron. THANK YOU FAT LADY!

Oh god. Now I feel bad. Now I feel like an awful, awful person. The fat lady has been nothing but nice to me. Ever since I came here as an eleven year old young 'un. And it's not her fault if she has an impulse control problem. Just like it's not my fault that I suck at sports. We were born this way. Ha, ha. Muggle song reference. Wait a minute. Is that . . .?

**11:30 pm:**

Sorry for leaving so abruptly. That was Sirius. Just being a pain in my a- . . . um behind. Anyway here is a recount of our encounter.

Sirius: "Hey there."

Me: "Jesus Christ!"

Sirius: "What is wrong with you?"

Me: (indignantly) "There happens to be nothing wrong with me, you just scared me that's all. You were all lurking and stuff. Like Filch."

Sirius: "I am in no way at all like Filch. I'm too hot."

Me: "What exactly do you want Sirius? 'Cause I have much better things to be doing. Like watching paint dry."

Sirius: "Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm just coming back to the common room. Seeing as my dorm is in there. Seeing as I'm a Gryffindor."

Me: (by now feeling like a complete idiot) "Oh."

Sirius: "Now if you'll just let me say the pass- Wait a minute. What's that? Is that diary? Does wittle Fi-Fi have a diary?" (Erupting into loud guffaws) "Oh that is just too good. Lemme see!"

Me: "No!"

Sirius: "C'mon Fi-Fi gimme that journal!"

Me: "Hell no!"

(A furious tussle ensues, in which Sirius emerges victorious.)

Me: "Sirius! Give that back!"

Sirius: "No thanks. I think I might take a peek."

Me: "C'mon Sirius, give it back!"

(Sirius by now is flipping through the journal to a random page.)

Sirius: "Oh ho! Look at this. R_emus Lupin smiled. Like he actually found my remark funny. Remus Lupin, the boy I have been completely infatuated with since second year, actually smiled at me. I guess I've never really explained the relationship between Remus and me. Well actually, the nonexistent relationship. The fact that I've been pining over him for years now will probably do nothing to change that._ Well, well, well what do we have here? Looks like someone's got a little crush."

Me: (beginning to panic) "Sirius! Stop it!"

Remus: (appearing as if out of thin air) "Stop what? What's going on?"

Me: "What? Where did you come from? I mean, nothing! We weren't talking about anything. At all. Nothing. Nothing going on here! Yeah. So feel free to be on your way."

Sirius: (winking) "Yeah, don't worry about us Remus. I was just, um. Asking Fi-Fi here about her incredibly hot as well as single friend. Marcy.

Me: (hissing under breath) "It's Mel, smart one."

Sirius: "Now, now Fi-Fi, you really shouldn't be so cruel to me. After all, I might give away all your deep dark secrets!"

Remus: "Okaaay? I'm gonna go."

Sirius: (still laughing over his previous joke) "Bye Remmy! Have fun!"

Me: (Once Remus is gone) "You are incredibly immature, you know that?"

Sirius: "But that's why you love me!"

Me: (completely deadpan) "Yeah, I don't really love you."

(A long awkward pause)

Me: "Please don't tell him Sirius. Please. I'll do anything. Just don't tell him."

Sirius: "Anything? You'll do anything for me? Anything?"

Me: "Yeah, sure, anything."

Sirius: "You'll do _anything_?"

Me: "I believe I just said that. I could . . . um . . . help you with your homework. I could . . . um. Oh! I know! I could do your Herbology essay for you."

Sirius: (Shaking his head in exasperation) "For the love of all that is holy love, do you not know when you're being sexually harassed?"

(You know, looking back on it now, he did seem very suggestive, but at the moment I was too concerned with making sure that at all costs I prevented him from telling Remus.)

Me: "Oh. Well . . . don't call me love! I'm not anyone's love, least of all yours!"

Sirius: "Oh that's right. But you would like to be Remus' love, wouldn't you?"

Me: "Sirius! For the love of James Potter and Lily Evans please don't tell him."

Sirius: "Fine. But you owe me one. And wait a minute, how do you know about James and Lily dating?"

Me: "Really Sirius? I know that I may seem as though I'm a complete social leper, but James and Lily's fights have been the big deal around here for the past six years. Them going out was the biggest thing since Reese's Peanut Cups."

(Awkward Silence ensues)

Me: (seeing Sirius' blank look) "Sorry, muggle candy. Look; I've gotta go but I don't know the password sooo . . ."

Sirius: "Oh yeah, sure, no problem."

And that's it. I just pray to the lord that he doesn't breath a word of what he read. OK. Might as well get some sleep. Will write more in morning!

**8:00 am:**

Oh god. Whoever invented mornings should be killed. I swear. Why is it necessary to wake up at 7:00 am every morning? I would be fine with a longer school day if I could just sleep in. I like sleep. Sleep is good. When I don't get my sleep, bad things tend to happen. Take this morning for instance. First off, Beatrice and Eve and will not stop bickering. It is driving me insane! From what I can tell, Bea's still upset about the whole Sirius-having-a-stroke debacle. It can't really help that Eve decided to call him an 'unproductive womanizing man whore with absolutely no positive contribution to society.'

Also, Mel is sick. I know. The traitor! She's now left me all alone with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, who can't seem to shut up and agree for a change. Oh! And that creepy Slytherin _is staring at me again!_ I finally figured out who he is. He's that guy who called Lily Evans a . . . a you know what.

Jerk

**8:05 am:**

Why must I constantly endure this torture! I'll bet you anything that someone up there is laughing their butt off about the fact that I have to deal with this crap and I'TS REALLY NOT FUNNY! Stupid universe with its stupid sense of humor. Bea and Eve still haven't shut up. I don't even know why they're friends. Actually, I do. They have the kind of friendship like a David Bowie song; when it's good, it's really good. But when it's bad, good lord, run for the hills! (I don't listen to much muggle music, but that David Bowie song, Let's Dance? Total cop-out.)

And that Slytherin won't stop staring!. Maybe he's trying to initiate a war. Well I'm up for the challenge! If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get. Good lord, just listen to me. I sound like a crazy bum. I'm just too sleep deprived. I need caffeine. Yeah. I nice cup of coffee.

Oh shoot. It's over by Remus. Okay. Be calm. Do not spontaneously trip with limbs flailing and poke him in the eye. Actually, do not spontaneously trip period. Okay. Step by step. Walk over to their side of the table. Oh great, it's Sirius Black. I swear, that boy was put on this earth to be my personal aggravation. Hold on. Why is he looking at me? And snickering. And leaning in to Remus to whisper something to him? Oh no you don-

_**A/N: Please review! I can understand if no one's reading this anymore 'cause it took too long to update, but I'd really love to hear your feedback! **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I had a little extra time, so I decided to update early this week. Special thanks to super16simone, Anna A, yellowbutterflys, and essence of your spark, for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. As well as that, I want to thank anyone who subscribed/favorited this story. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be a spin-off series about the marauders' lives at Hogwarts. Eh, a girl can dream.**_

**September 4****th**** 8:30 am:**

Oh god. Why? Why did I just do that? Why am I such an idiot? Sirius obviously wasn't telling Remus about . . . you know. He was just being a jerk, for a change. And now I've gotten Sirius, Remus, James Potter, that weird child who always follows them around, and myself, a detention. The latter three weren't even involved. Oh god. Remus is going to hate me! I can now say that I am the girl who successfully got him his first detention. And he's a prefect! What am I going to do?

Okay. Calm down Fiona. It wasn't that bad. It really wasn't. You running and yelling, "AW HELL NO!" and knocking Sirius along with half the food on the table down wasn't that bad. And then getting McGonagall all angry and giving all the marauders and me a detention wasn't really that awful. And Elizabeth Perkins snickering with her friends wasn't completely humiliating.

Oh that's right. IT WAS. I can't believe I did that. Seriously, that's going down as the biggest fail, EVER. I'll never be able to show my face in public AGAIN. I'll have to go into hiding. Maybe I can be a hermit. Or a nun. I could go into hiding as a nun.

Oh god, now I'll never get to be with Remus. WE WERE GONNA HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN TOGETHER! Okay. I should just stop writing now. That was incredibly creepy. Incredibly. I'm never writing that again. At least it's only a week. One week. One week alone with Remus Lupin. Sigh.

Nope, no, don't go down that rode Fiona. You will not fantasize about Remus Lupin anymore. Oh god, why did you do this to me? Now I'll never be with my soul mate!

Ugh. What has happened to me? Since when did I become so emo and depressed? Even looking over my last few journal entries, even they don't have that usual charm and wit. I need a change and I need it fast.

Oh great. Here comes the dream team come to cheer me up. Just what I need. My two best friends who can barely work out the relationship between themselves as friends, have decided to help me with my love life.

Great. No Bea, I do not want to skip class. Oh. It's potions. I guess I could . . . NO! No! What is going on with me? What happened to quiet, timid, Fiona B Smith, the stickler for rules? I've never had a detention in my life! My mother's going to kill me.

Ok. I just need to calm down. As long as I can get through the day without dying/breaking randomly into heart wrenching sobs/begging Remus to forgive me/all of the above.

Ok. Potions. Fun. Yeah. GOD DAMMIT SLYTHERIN, STOP STARING AT ME!

**9:30 am:**

Good lord. Why didn't I cut class when I had the chance? It would've saved me a world of boredom. Plus there's a teaching assistant in this class and just my luck, it's that Slytherin seventh year creep. And he's still glaring at me. That child needs therapy. He's obviously very disturbed.

Okay, I cannot concentrate when he appears to be trying to burn a whole in my skull.

You know what? I'll just ignore him. I will ignore this very immature and unprofessional TA, and will turn my head away, hereby ignoring him.

Ha. Ha, ha, ha. I win.

Oh shoot, we're supposed to be pairing up for making the potion. Thank you Bea and Eve for pairing up and abandoning me. My friends everybody!

Oh god, I'm stuck with a Hufflepuff. I'm sorry, but this guy appears to be a moron. Hold on. Is that . . .? It is! Why is Amos Diggory, a seventh year, in a fifth year potions class?

So much for the incredibly amazing, intelligent, wonderful Amos Diggory. The same Amos Diggory who got held back twice in potions. Ha ha.

I shoot! He's looking at the journal. Go away snooping Hufflepuff.

Shoo!

Go!

Ugh. I think I'll just sleep 'till detention. Yeah. That sounds like a plan.

**7:00 pm:**

Well, that wasn't fun at all. The length of the day at Hogwarts is insane, and one day I intend to compose a formal letter of complaint.

Anyway, I'd best get going to detention. I don't want to get into even more trouble.

**7:30 pm:**

Oh god, this is so awful. Sirius keeps making suggestive comments about Remus and myself when he's not listening, James keeps glaring at me (it turns out I stopped him from going to quidditch practice) and that Peter Pettigrew kid just kind of stares. I'm kind of worried about him. He looks almost catatonic. Maybe I should call Madame Pomfrey?

Nah.

And Remus. Remus is . . . aloof. Okay, maybe not completely aloof per say, but he isn't talking a lot. He's just sort of doing the work. Which is what we're supposed to be doing, don't get me wrong but . . . I don't know. I just wish he would talk to me, is all. I think I'm gonna go over and talk to him. Apologize for this morning. Here I go.

**9:00 pm:**

Wow. That was so . . . nice. Just being able to talk. Without being super nervous and stuff. For once I was talking to Remus and I didn't feel like I was going to throw up. Here's our conversation;

Me: "Um Remus? Hi. Um, about this morning, I'm really-"

Remus: "It's fine. It was an accident. Really."

Me: "I know, but I feel really bad, especially with me staining your sweater, and then McGonagall assigning you detention, even with you being a prefect and all."

Remus: "Really, Fiona, it's fine, I promise. I just wanna know. Is Sirius bothering you?"

Me: "I'm sorry, what?"

Remus: "Is Sirius bothering you? I heard you this morning yelling for him not to tell me something. Is he blackmailing you? Because if he is, I can and will make him stop. Don't worry."

Me: "No, no, it's fine. Really. You don't have to talk to him. And nothing's going on. Nothing at all. I promise."

Remus: (looking skeptical) "Alright. If you say so. But Fiona, if you need anything, just know that I'm here. Just know that, um, you can confide in me. It'll be confidential. Just so you know."

Me: "Thanks Remus."

Remus: "Anytime. Oh, and how is the Transfiguration Theory working out for you?"

Me: "It's good. Really good actually. Thanks for all your help."

Remus: "No problem. And sorry that I had to run off that night. When it comes to acknowledging the fact that I have a social life outside of our group, the marauders don't really shine."

Me: "No, it's fine. Really."

Remus: "If you say so. We should probably get back to work. But hey, if you want to practice some more, we could meet up sometime or something."

Me: "Yeah sure. Sounds great."

And that's it. And I know that doesn't sound like much, but when you're talking to Remus Lupin, that's practically like War and Peace.

Yawn. I'm so tired. I feel like I'm coming down with something. Better get some sleep. Goodnight.

**September 5 8:30:**

Oh. My. Gosh. This has possibly been the most stressful morning ever. I CAN'T FIND MY JOURNAL! I know, I know, crazy, right? I had it last night, put it on my bedside table, and then when I woke up this morning, it was gone!

Ugh. I'm so upset I can barely write. What if someone stole it? There is super private stuff in there. Stuff I can't have people seeing. Oh shoot. McGonagall's coming over. She's already angry enough at me as it is from yesterday. I don't need another detention. Will write more later!

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, just a quick question; I've been thinking about the once a week updates, and that seems like kind of long time to wait for a new chapter. However, if I do update more frequently, the chapters are going to be shorter in length. So just drop me a review or pm me letting me know whether you want shorter more frequent updates, or longer updates about once a week. I'll decide based on what the majority wants. Either way, a new chapter will be up soon. Thanks!**

**-aurevoirsim1**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You're amazing. Really. I appreciate it so much. Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

_**P.S: Is it weird that I was listening to Christmas music while writing this?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure that much is obvious.**_

**10:00 pm: **

Ugh. This day was way too long. And I still haven't found that fu- um freaking journal. I'm going to bed. I'll try to write more in the morning.

**September 25 9:00 am:**

Okay. I get it. I realize I haven't written for nearly a month. It's just that . . . well I was busy! And there was nothing to write about. I still can't find my old journal (I'm just going to tell myself that some house elves threw it away. That's the best case scenario anyway) and my life really hasn't been that exciting. I promise. Nothing new has happened with Remus. Nothing new has happened with Sirius and Mel. It's so depressing. Maybe that's my problem. Maybe I'm depressed. Yeah. Anyway, you didn't really miss much. Remus sort of stopped tutoring me after I started understanding stuff again.

Even Sirius isn't talking to me anymore. He sits next to James in Transfiguration, so every class I must now sit with that weird homeless child who doesn't talk.

God, just looking over this is making me depressed. I have such a depressing life! Why? Why can't I be like Elizabeth Perkins? Why can't I have a cool accent, and perfect hair, and a perfect body, and a perfect tiny nose? Why?

Great. Mel has just come over and said that I should stop feeling sorry for myself due to the fact that today is a Hogsmeade day and she wants to go with me. Well I am sorry Melanie, but that is not happening. I think I'd like to wallow in my sorrow for a bit longer if you don't mind.

God, why won't she leave me alone? Mel! Go away! I already told you that I don't want to go out! Go bother Beatrice or Eve or something!

Finally. She left. Now it's just you and me buddy. What should we do today? Jeez, I'm pathetic. Maybe I could get started on my Potions essay. Hmmm. Yeah, I don't really want to do that. I'm so pathetic. I might not even mind Sirius talking to me if it just means I'd become less of a loser.

Maybe I should go to Hogsmeade. Oh. Mel's already left. That's alright. I can go by myself. It won't look stupid or anything. Yeah. Totally.

**12:00 pm:**

Well this is not fun. I spent , like, an hour looking for Mel, Eve and Beatrice, and they were nowhere to be found, I'm starving due to the fact that I forgot to eat breakfast this morning, and it's about 40 degrees out here to boot. Yay. Well, I need some food.

Let's see about my options. There's the Hogshead I guess, but that doesn't even count as an option due to the fact that there is no way I'm setting foot in that disgusting excuse for a restaurant. Not happening. I could go to that tea place, Madame Puddifoot's or whatever it's called. I got a nice scone there once. But then I have to look at all those couples being nauseatingly romantic, and it only makes me feel worse about myself. Ok.

I could go to the Three Broomsticks. That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. It's warm in there, and I could get a butterbeer. Yeah. A nice warm butterbeer sounds really good right about now.

Ok. I'm going in. No matter how awkward it will be sitting all alone. While everyone else hangs out with their friends. Yeah. Okay. Here we go.

Wow this is awkward. It's even more awkward than I thought it would be. Which is pretty dam- um darn awkward.

Where should I even sit? There are some booths for two, but they're all taken. There's no way I'm just plopping down at a larger table, and if I sat at the bar, it would just look weird.

I think I should just leave. Yeah. Turning around and heading straight out the door sounds like a really good idea right now.

Oh god. Why is Elizabeth Perkins calling me over to sit with her? Elizabeth hates my guts. And vice versa. Why would she want to eat lunch with me?

**2:00 pm:**

That . . that . . . okay I'm just going to go ahead and say it. THAT BITCH! Who does she think she is? I can't believe she . . . I can't believe that she . . . let me start from the beginning.

Elizabeth: "Um, Fiona! Fiona! Could you come over here for a second?"

Me: "Um, okay." (walking over to her table) "What do you need?"

Elizabeth: "I was just hoping we could talk for a minute."

Me: "Okaaaay. What about?"

Elizabeth: "First of all, I feel so silly looking up at you. Sit, sit, please. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I know."

Me: "I beg your pardon? You know what?"

Elizabeth: "Don't play stupid with me. I know about your feelings for Remus."

Me: "What? How? I mean, what's going on? How did you-?"

Elizabeth: "Find out? It's kind of stupid to leave your diary just lying around your dorm room. Where anyone could see it. Or take it."

Me: "You? You're the one that took it? You . . . you . . . evil bad person. That's an invasion of privacy."

Elizabeth: Look, sweetheart, let's just cut to the chase. Either you never talk to Remus again, or I tell him all about your little secret. Understand?"

Me: "You can't do that. That's blackmail. Why do you care anyway?"

Elizabeth: "Because one day when Remus and I are together, I won't want some fifth year loser pining after him. Are we understood?"

Me: (silence.)

Elizabeth: "I'll take that as a yes. Now run along."

I just . . . I can't believe her! Now the barely sustained contact I had with Remus as it was is going to stop. Because I can't have him finding out about my crush on him. And she still has that journal. As proof. It's awful. Ugh. I can't even write any more I'm so upset.

_**A/N: Well, well, well. I guess we found out who took the journal. The question is, will Elizabeth tell Remus? Also, by Tuesday at three I'll be tallying up what everyone wants, and will decide whether to do shorter updates (about 1000-1500 words) more frequently (every other day) or longer updates (about 3000-3500) about once a week. If you haven't told me, please do.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry for not updating last weekend. I've had a ton of large projects and tests/quizzes to study for, as well as having to practice piano, and I just haven't been able to find the time to sit down and actually write a chapter. I'm so sorry though! I feel really bad, especially since one week is already a really long time to wait. I just wanted to let you know not to expect an update until next weekend. I have so much work, and that's really what I need to focus on right now. I promise though, I will continue writing this story. I won't give up! Also, thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/subscribes! I really, really appreciate it. Once again, so, so sorry. I will continue writing soon; I just have to find the time. Hope you have a great week!**_

_**-aurevoirsim1**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: So I didn't think I'd be able to update for at least a week, but then I got an unexpected free today so . . . yeah. New chapter. Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed. You guys are amazing! Now, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I know I've been kind of lazy with the whole leaving a disclaimer, but I'll try to remember from now on. I don't own Harry Potter. There. That wasn't so hard.**_

**4:00 pm:**

Well. Thank god for friends, that's all I can say right about now. I realize that they're not exactly wonderful all the time, but I don't know what I'd do right now if I didn't have them. Of course they have rather screwed up ways of dealing with this problem, but that's beside the point. After all, would it really so terrible to meditate while focusing on 'misfortune' happening to Elizabeth Perkins, as Eve put it? Or even sneaking into her dorm at night and scalping her would be a nice effort on the part of Beatrice. Mel threatened to 'take care of her' as soon as I say the word, which is rather unsettling to tell you the truth. It's sort of hard to believe that calm, nice, quiet Melanie has a dangerous streak. In fact, it was all sort of like something out of the godfather. Creepy that girl is. She also assured me that she 'knows things about Elizabeth Perkins that should never see the light of day. Period.'

Ugh. I don't know what to do. I can't let some complete and utter bitch push me around, but that's exactly what I'm doing. God, I'm so passive sometimes! I blame it on my upbringing. Constantly seeing my mother push my father around has probably not helped at all with my current state.

But honestly, what am I supposed to do? What would anyone do in this situation? She's blackmailing me. I've sort of got my back up against the wall on this one. Not that there's any reason for her to want to blackmail me. I must say, for a relatively smart girl, Elizabeth Perkins can be extremely dim witted at times. Why on earth would Remus go out with me? That's insane! Preposterous! However much I wish it would happen doesn't mean it will.

Why didn't I get my journal back from her when I had the chance? Why? You'd think I'd be assertive for once and take it back. It was a really nice journal too! Now I've got this crappy, lame, blue one. My old one was leather! Red leather with a gold buckle! Why does the universe hate me?

And why am I not assertive enough? I know it's something I have to work on. I've known for a while now that it's something that I have to work on. In fact, I've known ever since I was eight and had a sleepover party, and everyone started jumping on my trundle bed and broke it. And believe you me; my mother never let me hear the end of it. You'd think that because of that I'd finally be able to say no. But I guess not. What a sad situation this is.

Also, I got my first Potions test of the year back and failed epically. It's so sad. My mother's going to kill me. She was apparently one of the best potions people in her year. Stupid parents with stupid high expectations. I know for a fact that she failed herbology. So there. Ha. I win. That little argument. That I've been having with myself. Yeeeaaah.

Anyway, in addition to potions I'm also failing;

-Divination (I swear this class was created for nutjobs and moronic pot heads. Not that I am saying anything bad about Eve and her attachment to said class. In fact, now that I think about it, it's a rather lovely class. Yes, divination is a wonderful class that builds character and- okay I'm gonna cut the crap. That class sucks.)

-History of Magic (Okay, is it my fault that Professor Binns never shuts up and bores me to death? I'm going to have to pin my failure on him for this one. Believe you me, I don't want to do that. I usually take full responsibility for my fails, but seriously? Maybe if he realized that 75% of the class was asleep all the time, he would make his lessons more fun. Or at least less interminable.)

I'm not failing anything else, but everything except transfiguration, charms, and DADA is a total joke. The classes are listed below for your benefit.

Care of Magical Creatures: Ok, does this even count as a real class? It's basically just some witch (who obviously failed in school if she's doing this job,) who tells us to look after animals. Definitely an easy A.

Muggle Studies: Why does this class even exist at this school? Actually, the better question is how did Mel persuade me into taking it in the first place? Quite frankly, I do not care what the difference between a telephone and a cellphone is, or who discovered electricity. It doesn't concern me; therefore I am indifferent. If we are never going to use electricity, why would we need to know about it? Furthermore, I know a thing or two about muggles, and I'm pretty sure this professor is getting the wrong information from somewhere, because I'm almost positive that muggles don't take elephants to travel up or down.

Astronomy: This is not real magic. Enough said.

That's it I suppose. My wonderful classes at this wonderful school. Not. But I suppose it's the best school there is. Not that that's saying much. After all, the only other two schools in Europe are composed of either anorexic French b- hem, witches, or testosterone filled Neanderthals. Yeah. Not much to choose from.

Yawn. I'm not just writing out yawn. I actually yawned. Just saying. Anyway. I'm exhausted. Why did I stay up until one in the morning working on that project? It's not like it's due today. Okay, at the time I didn't realize that, but that means that I should start writing down my assignments. Or I should get a notebook. The whole writing-stuff-on-any-blank-piece-of-paper-and-then-when-you're-finished-stuff-it-in-your-bag isn't really working out for me anymore. Not that it ever has.

God, why am I having a little argument with myself? Like I already don't have enough people criticizing me, I have to start in on myself as well?

Whatever. I'm in an incredibly depressed mood. Therefore, I will take my secret collection of muggle records (some of their music is really good!) will put in my secret muggle phonograph and will listen to McArthur Park as sung by Richard Harris, until I succumb to a very depressed and fitful sleep. Yeah. That sounds like a plan.

**September 26 8:00 am:**

Ah. That was a nice sleep. Hold on I've just gotta . . . ok, I did my morning stretch. You know, looking back on this journal I kind of sound like a witch with a B whenever I talk about my friends. After all, they may be incredibly psychotic (ok, I see it now, and I've got to stop saying stuff like that) they're still my friends. And they've always been there for me. I should be there for them. With that, I'm off to apologize.

Ok. Just apologized. It turns out that the only place I've ever been mean to them is in my journal so . . . yeah. They had no idea what I was talking about. Still, they graciously accepted my apology, and I now feel better about myself. Yay me!

Oh dear, that sounded awful and self-centered. Never saying something like that again. I really am an awful person. Why, I'm no better than Elizabeth Perkins. God, my life is so screwed up! Half the time I'm a nice girl who gets good grades and lets brats like Elizabeth Perkins push me around, and the other half of the time I'm some emotional, needy, self-centered bitch! I even broke my rule about cursing! What is happening to meeeeee? I mean-

**10:00 am:**

Wow. Ok. Stop thinking about him. If Elizabeth sees you she'll- Hold on; let me start from the beginning . . .

_**A/N: That's it. Sorry it was so short. Mostly just some filler, and the fact that I wanted to update but didn't have much time. I hope you liked it! If you did (or even if you didn't) feel free to review! Ok, looking back on that now it was supposed to look subtle and just looks kind of pushy. Whatever. Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys! My workload finally depleted a little, so I had time to write this new chapter. I've decided to start responding to people's reviews in the A/N, so here are the responses:**_

_**essence**__** of**__** your **__**spark**__**:**__** Thanks **__**so **__**much **__**for **__**the **__**review! **__**In**__** regards **__**to**__** your**__** questions,**__** if**__** you **__**look,**__** Fiona**__** says**__** that **__**she**__**'**__**s **__**cursing **__**because **__**she**__**'**__**s**__** so **__**upset **__**and**__** s**__**tressed**__** with **__**life**__** at **__**the **__**moment.**__**You**__**'**__**re **__**right **__**though,**__**usually **__**she**__** doesn**__**'**__**t.**_

_**MOLLY**__**THE**__**MONSTER**__**:**__**Thanks **__**for **__**reviewing! **__**Really **__**glad**__** that**__** you**__**'**__**re **__**liking**__** it**__** so **__**far.**__** Also **__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**believe **__**that**__** I**__** spaced**__** on**__** the**__** cell**__**phone **__**thing.**__**Especially **__**after **__**I **__**tried**__** so **__**hard**__** with **__**making **__**the**__** songs **__**work.**__** One **__**last **__**thing,**__** fun **__**fact;**__** Did**__** you **__**know **__**that **__**MacArthur **__**Park **__**is **__**sung **__**by **__**the **__**same**__** person **__**who **__**played **__**Dumbledore **__**in **__**the **__**first **__**two**__** movies? **__**Sorry, **__**just **__**had **__**to **__**say**__** that.**_

_**swimdiva87:**__**Thanks **__**for **__**the**__** review!**__** That**__**'**__**s **__**actually**__** a**__** really**__** great **__**idea.**__** I**__**'**__**ve **__**tried**__** to **__**semi-incorporate **__**it **__**within **__**the **__**story.**__** You**__**'**__**ll **__**see**__** what **__**I**__** mean.**_

_**HRLKittycat: Hi! Thank you for reviewing! I've tried to sort of incorporate your idea as well; you'll see how later on in the chapter.**_

_**GirlWithABook: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you're still enjoying the story.**_

_**lunalucy: Thank you so much for the review! Really glad you're still enjoying the story so far.**_

_**That**__**'**__**s **__**about **__**it.**__** Also,**__** I**__** realized**__** it **__**could**__** be **__**confusing **__**when**__** I**__** have **__**Fiona **__**writing **__**in**__** the**__** past **__**and **__**present**__** right**__** after **__**each **__**other,**__** so**__** when**__** she**__** writes **__**in**__** the **__**past **__**I**__** will**__** have **__past __**written **__**above**__** it,**__**and **__**when **__**she **__**returns **__**to**__** the**__** present **__**I **__**will **__**write **__present_. _**Thank**__** you **__**to **__**everyone **__**who**__** subscribed/favorited **__**as **__**well.**__** I**__** haven**__**'**__**t **__**forgotten **__**you**__** guys.**__** Also,**__** I **__**am **__**now **__**a**__** registered **__**Beta, **__**so **__**if**__** you **__**have **__**a**__** story **__**that**__** you**__** would **__**like **__**a**__** Beta**__** for,**__** please **__**feel **__**free**__** to **__**ask **__**me.**_

**10:00 am:**

Ok. Here we go. Writing this down now. Why can't I write this faster? Why must I constantly rely on writing things by hand? I mean, come on! We're wizards and witches for crying out loud. You'd think we'd have come up with a spell that lets the pen write for us by now. Come to think of it, there probably is such a spell. I'm just too stupid and lazy to learn it. Anyway, after that major off topic detour, here's what happened. I swear to god, I need to focus on what I'm talking about for five seconds at least. I'm like a chipmunk on meth at times. Seriously.

Anyway here's what happened:

_Past:_

After sitting in the dorm room for another five minutes feeling sorry for myself and just moping in general, I decided to go leave. No sooner had I walked out of the portrait hole, then I felt myself being grabbed from behind. Needless to say, I freaked. After all, it could have been anyone for all I knew. It could have been that creepy pervert Lucius Malfoy, or maybe even that Slytherin freak Severus come to get revenge. It was worse then both of those two combined.

"Shut up Smith! Can't you see I'm just trying to talk to you?"

"Really Sirius? Really? Because usually when normal people try to have a conversation they don't begin said conversation by grabbing another person from behind!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby. I have to talk to you."

I then muttered something along the lines of, "you've got a funny way of showing it," before he grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom.

Crossing my arms angrily in front of myself, I gave him my best, patented Fiona B Smith glare. To my outrage he began laughing.

"What exactly is so funny Black?"

"Come on Fi-Fi, don't be so Sirius. I think you need to lighten up." With that small pun, he began chuckling again. Honestly, sometimes the immaturity of boys makes me wonder how they've survived this long. Anyway, after about five more minutes of Sirius laughing he calmed down enough to breath, and turned to me.

"So Fi-Fi, I want to talk to you."

I, of course, rolled my eyes. "If you could please refrain from referring to me as Fi-Fi Sirius, that would be great."

Sirius winked. "Sure thing Smee."

I blinked in confusion. "Why did you just call me Smee?"

Now it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes. "Duh, Smee. Take Fiona, and then add Smith, and put them together in a random combination, emit a few words, and come up with Smee!"

Awkward pause.

"That has to be the most asinine thing I have ever heard."

"It's a perfectly valid reason for calling you Smee!"

"No it's not! Also, why would you name me after a fictional muggle pirate? That's completely fatuous."

"Is not. And plus, you keep throwing these big words around but I'm onto you. You got all of those words from Remus. So there!"

"What's your point?"

"I don't actually have one. But I still have to talk to you."

"Fine! What is it Sirius!"

Grinning, he held something out to me. Eyes wide, I grabbed the journal and immediately began flipping through it.

I was completely flabbergasted. "But-but-but- how? What? How did you-? What just happened here?"

Sirius Grinned. "I got you your journal back. For someone who skipped two grades, you sure can be pretty dense Smee."

"Sirius. I'm not in the mood for your crap right now. How did you even know my journal was missing?"

"Do you really think I'm that out of it?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Fine, I am. Remus told me that you seemed kind of down, and that you had a different journal than usual."

By that point I just about passed out from the sheer amazingness of what he'd just said.

"He noticed?"

"Of course he did. He's got this weird soft spot for you. It's kind of disturbing really. He talks about you like you're his sister or something."

My heart plummeted. Sister? Really? I was only two years younger. Why was I suddenly assuming the role of "younger sister"? Also, since when had we talked enough for him to start having a soft spot for me?

"He does?"

"Yeah. He said you seemed really upset last night, so I decided to try and find you to see what was wrong, because Remus was upset, and then he didn't want to pull any pranks, and to be honest we're really not the Marauders without the pranks, so anyway I was walking up the stairs to the girls dormitories and I got to this one I thought was yours, but it wasn't yours but then I saw your diary on the bed and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's back up a little here. _How__exactly__did__you__manage__to__get__into__the__girls__' __dormitories?_"

Sirius looked at me as though I had just sprouted an extra head. "Do you really think that by now I haven't figured out a way around that stupid charm on the staircases?" He shook his head. "Silly, naïve Smee."

"_Stop__calling__me__Smee!__"_

He quickly held out his hands. "Hey, hey, sorry love. Don't get your knickers in twist."

"I think I've already told you not to call me love."

"'Kay Smee."

"Whatever. If that's all you wanted to talk me about though, thanks for getting me my journal, but I really have to-"

"No! I mean, no, that's not all I have to tell you. There's something else. Yesterday. Um . . . yesterday Elizabeth asked Remus out and . . . he said yes."

"_WHAT?_What do you mean they're going out? And _Elizabeth_ asked _Remus_ out? Since when has the girl asked the guy out? If this a joke Sirius-"

"It's not a joke. Ballsy little bint came in last night and asked him if he would go to the Halloween dance with her. Remus being the spineless, yet lovable, lad that he is, told her 'sure'."

I couldn't believe it. My throat felt constricted, and my face began to heat up. I could barely process what was going on around me. How could Elizabeth Perkins be dating Remus Lupin? Remus Lupin doesn't date mean girls like Elizabeth Perkins. He should date nice girls, like me.

"Um, Fiona? Are you alright?" Sirius actually looked concerned. I must have looked incredibly strange and pathetic, what with my hyperventilating, flushed face, and being nearly in tears.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, I'm fine. Why . . . why would you tell me this Sirius? Do you just enjoy seeing me upset?"

He looked appalled. "Smee! I'm incredibly dismayed that you would ever think such a thing of me. I need your help. Breaking them up. And you're the only one who'll help me. James is too nice, and Peter is way too spacey. I swear I don't know what goes on with that boy. Anyway, you're the only person I know with any real motivation for wanting to break them up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what's your motivation Black?"

He shifted. "I just don't think she's right for my friend, that's all. We're best mates, I can't have him with some self-absorbed bird who doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Yeah, she broke up with you didn't she?"

He sighed in defeat. "Fifth year."

I deliberated. Although Sirius wanted to break them up for all the wrong reasons, and participating in helping him would probably reserve me a spot in detention, but I couldn't help it. If helping Sirius would give me a chance with Remus, I'd take it.

"Alright." He looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"I said alright. I'll help you. Tell me what to do."

Sirius grinned. "Alright Smee. We have to expose what an awful person she is to Remus therefore she'll finally get dumped like she deserves, and you can be content with the fact that Remus will once again be single. Also, the revenge part too, for stealing your journal I mean."

"Okay. But I'm only doing this because she stole my property and blackmailed me. That's it."

_Present:_

And that's pretty much it. After that I headed off to class, and Sirius went off to do whatever he does all day. I still can barely believe that Elizabeth and Remus are dating. It's . . . well it's not fair, that's what it is. I've gotta go. I've got a free now and I must utilize all of it in order not to fail any more classes. Will update later!

**7:00 pm:**

Oh. My. Gosh! I can't stop laughing! My friends are hilariously absurd sometimes. So I got back to the common room tonight and was instantly bombarded by Eve, Beatrice, and Mel, who had all apparently decided that then was the time to address the problem of my journal being taken. Here's how I remember it:

_Past:_

"Fiona!"

"Fi-Fi!"

"Fiora!" That last one was Eve, who insisted on calling me Fiora ever since she found out that it was a less "mainstream" version of my name.

Bea came up to me smiling widely and talking a million miles a minute. "Ok, so Fiona, we know how Elizabeth Perkins has stolen your diary and everything, so I, and Eve and Mel, came up with a plan to get it back! So first we're going to sneak into her dorm room at night. Eve's gonna bring the matches, I'm bringing the lighter fluid, and Mel will bring the razors. If you could just bring the shaving cream and-"

I stopped her before she could go any further. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there partner. I already got my journal back. Sirius found it for me. What's all this about razors and lighting fluid?"

"Um n-nothing. Nothing at all that you should be worried about anyway. Really glad that you got your journal back, Fiona."

_Present:_

And that's it. The scary thing is, I don't think she was kidding. I saw the lighter fluid and matches under her bed. Well, must go. God I hope things will start looking up.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys. I just looked at the new chapter and realized it was not uploaded properly. Therefore, there were some mistakes when it came to spacing properly. If you want to go back and look at it now, I've fixed it.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hey guys! Well, it took a while but it's finally here! Sorry for the wait. Thank you to RachelDare, toughchicky29, essence of your spark, lunalucy, and MOLLY THE MONSTER for reviewing. You guys are my motivation for writing more. Also thanks to everyone who subscribed/favorited. One last thing: To all my readers in America, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! To everyone else, have a great Thursday! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. What a revelation.**_

**September 27 8:00 am:**

Ugh. You know what I'd like to know? I'd really like to know why the hell Sirius Black thinks he can just waltz into the girls' dormitories and just wake people up; namely, me. I like sleep. I really do. Sleep and I have this good thing going on. If I don't get it, I'm a cranky mean person who snaps at people for no reason. However, if I do get sleep, I'm a perfectly considerate person who just goes with the flow. That being said, I was not happy to be awoken by Sirius poking my nose with his wand going, "Smee. Oh Smee-ee. Smee. C'mon Smee, wake on up. SMEE!"

It was quite annoying actually. I was having a perfectly wonderful dream about Remus and myself in a house by the sea. I think I responded by saying something along the lines of "Goway now stupid erson."

Sirius laughed. "Ah Smee. A constant delight you are. But you have to get up. You see, we must begin putting our plan into action. That is, if you're still on board."

By that point, I had given up on eventually getting back to sleep, and was now focusing all my attention on getting Sirius out of the dorm, slapping him until he left saying, "Fine Smee, but believe me, I will be waiting for you downstairs! You can't avoid me forever!"

And now I'm just sort of sitting in the dorm, trying to decide whether or not to go down there to deal with Sirius. Honestly, the whole idea of getting back at Elizabeth seemed really great last night, but now that it's the morning I'm kind of seeing things in a bit of a different light. So many bad things could happen as a result of this. For starters, a teacher could (okay, probably will) find out, and where will I be then? I don't think there's ever been a prank that Sirius has done that he's never been busted for.

Still, she did steal my diary, as well as the fact that she's just a nasty person. Not that I would condone doing something nasty to someone else nasty because they were nasty first. (Looking back on that now I realize how nonsensical it looks, but oh well.)

I think . . . I think I'll do it. Okay. Heading downstairs now.

Okay, so I'm down in the common room but I don't see Sirius anywhere. I mean, I know I'm not necessarily the most observant person ever, but it's kind of hard to miss the Keith Richards look-alike. He's not exactly inconspicuous.

Okay. No problem. He probably just ditched or something. Or saw a bird. I swear, that boy has a shorter attention span than a dog.

Okay. Just gonna leave now. I wish he at least hadn't woken me u-

Geez! What is wrong with him? I could've had a heart attack! You don't just sneak up behind people and then appear out of nowhere going "Hello Smee," and smiling like some creeper you find on the subway.

Oh, and now he has the nerve to tell me to stop yelling, because apparently it will 'blow our cover'. Okay James Bond.

Ugh. Okay. Calming down. Freak. Oh, he's starting to talk about the plan. Just to make it easier, I'm just going to record our conversation on here, starting now. Okay, here we go.

Sirius: "So Smee, we have much to discuss. I think it's time we put Revenge of the Ex Boyfriend into action."

Me: "Okay Siri-"

Sirius: "Nuh uh uh."

Me: "I'm sorry?"

Sirius: "Can you really be that naïve Smee? When discussing our plans of domination, you will address me by my codename."

Really Sirius? Code names? First Year much?

Me: "Well then what is your codename?"

Sirius: (whispering) "Captain Hook."

Me: _"WHAT?"_

Sirius: "Shhhh! Smee! Really? You really want to alert everyone of our presence?"

Me: (ignoring his last comment completely) "What is it with your obsession with Peter Pan? It's not healthy. Also, don't you come from a super strict pureblood family? How do you know about a muggle story anyway?"

Sirius: (rolling his eyes) "I belong to a pureblood family, not a cult. And in case you weren't aware, I spend most of my year at Hogwarts."

Me: "Whatever Siriu-"

Sirius: "It's Captain Hook!" (Glancing at my notebook) "And you'd better start writing my name down as Captain Hook as well."

Me: "Fine! Just shut up about the Peter Pan stuff!"

Captain Hook: (slightly primly) "Thank you."

Me: "So what's this whole Ex-Boyfriend plan?"

Siri-, oh, I'm sorry, Captain Hook: "It's rather ingenious if I do say so myself. We get an 'ex boyfriend' of Elizabeth to show up and reveal what a bitch she was to him."

Me: "That would be great Hook, except for the fact that Elizabeth Perkins has never dated anyone at Hogwarts before."

Captain Hook: (smirking) "Ah, but she dated someone in Australia, who just happens to be visiting England this week."

Wait, what? How did this even work out that Sirius managed to get a hold of Elizabeth Perkins' Australian ex? That doesn't even-

Oh, hold on, Sirius is talking again.

Sirius. Oh shoot, I mean Captain Hook: "Would you like to meet him Smee?"

Me: "Fine. Whatever."

Captain Hook: "Oh Mr. Darling. You can come in now."

**10:00 am:**

Well. That was . . . insane. Just another Marauders prank I suppose. It turns out that Mr. Darling was actually _James._ Yeah, I know, _James Potter._ I guess he took a polyjuice potion or something, because he looked completely different. Not that James was ugly before but now he's . . . well he's a total hottie! Not that I like him or anything. But he had these gorgeous soft green eyes and blond hair (kind of like Remus actually) and he started putting on this ridiculous Australian accent. Now I'm just waiting for them to start. I don't even know why I'm included in this though. Maybe they'll need my help later on. Well, I'll write back later saying what happened and stuff.

**2:00 pm:**

Oh. My. Gosh. Well at least now I know why Sirius wanted me to help him. It turns out the actual label of the operation was Operation Ex Boyfriend/Ex Best Friend. Yeah. That's right. They made me drink a polyjuice potion, and then I had to pretend I was Elizabeth's old best friend from Australia. Here's how the entire thing went down, or at least as I remember it:

_Past:_

As soon as Sirius had finished talking, in walked one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen. "Who is this?" I barely managed to stammer out.

Sirius smirked. "This is Daniel Darling, Elizabeth's ex boyfriend from Australia. However, you may know him by the name James Potter."

I gaped. "James Potter? There is no way that is James Potter. The James Potter I know does not look like that. How did you even-?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Really Smee? We're wizards. 'Nough said."

"Oh," I said, feeling incredibly stupid.

Daniel/James laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be exceptionally smart for your age?"

I blushed.

"Come now James, enough teasing the poor girl, especially when we have a favor to ask her." Sirius turned to me. "So Smee, how good is your Australian accent? And how opposed are you to using it?"

About an hour, one polyjuice potion, and a lesson in accents later James, Sirius and I were standing outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Sirius began debriefing us on the plan one more time.

"So Smee, you and Mr. Darling will walk into the great hall, over to Elizabeth like you're saying hi. When she inevitably says she has no idea who you two are, you are free to completely ad lib. Just make sure that Remus gets the message that she's a bitch. Now go! Before they leave. Good luck to you both. I'm so proud."

Swallowing my fear and nervousness, I followed James into the great hall, step by step, over to the Gryffindor table, where Elizabeth and Remus appeared to be deep in conversation.

James smiled, and began talking first. "Hey Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned around. "Do I know you?"

I decided to add my performance to the mix. "It's us, remember? Your friends from Australia? Daniel and Sarah? Please tell my you haven't forgotten."

Elizabeth blinked a few times. "I can promise you, we've never met."

James shook his head bitterly. "Typical. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else. You know, I came here to apologize, but now I don't even want to."

Remus decided to pipe in now. "I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?"

James grew even more pissed. In fact, if I hadn't known any better I'd probably be a little scared. "So she hasn't even told you who I am? Figures."

He addressed the entire table. "At a point in time, Elizabeth and I were engaged to be married."

There were gasps and the entire table went silent. James nodded. "Yes, I know it may be hard to believe, but at a certain point in time we were madly in love. That is before she cheated."

Several 'oooohhh's could be heard. If possible, James began hamming it up even more. "Yes, she cheated on me. With seven different men! And that was just in one month. Don't get me started on how many times she cheated on me throughout our relationship. Not to mention how horrible she was to Sarah here."

Here was my part. I had to make sure I didn't overdo it. "It's true! Elizabeth was awful to us! She called me names behind my back, destroyed my dorm, and then blamed it on me! It was so awful." I took out a handkerchief and dabbed at my eyes for effect.

I could see Remus' brow furrowing. "Elizabeth, is this true?"

James nudged me. "Our job is done here my friend."

With that, we hightailed it out of there as fast as we could. Sirius was waiting for us at the door, and actually appeared to be wiping tears out of his eyes. "You were both amazing. I can't even- I'm so touched. I'm so proud. Now, we both know Elizabeth will get Remus believing that it truly wasn't true, and they'll be all better. _But,_ he will still have some doubts in his mind. This, my friends, is our first step to breaking them up."

_Present:_

And that's it. I'm hoping it at least helped my situation with Remus. I wonder what Sirius will come up with next.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey guys :) First off, thank you all for the Thanksgiving wishes! I wasn't really expecting that. Hope you all had a good one :) Oh, and before I forget thanks to all the reviewers/favoriters/subscribers. I'd mention you specifically but I want to get this out as quick as possible. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've just been overwhelmed with work and this story has kind of been on the back burner for a while. That is why I've decided that I'd really benefit from a beta, (to help me with the plot, I'm kind of running out of ideas here). If anyone that's still reading this is interested, just let me know. Also, one more thing, now that it's the holiday season, I'm kind of going to have a few chapters themed for the holidays, so please just bear with me and pretend it's December in Fi-Fi's world. Please?**_

_**Disclaimer: At this point I don't even know why I'm saying this, but for anyone looking for a lawsuit out there, I don't own Harry Potter. I know for a few of you, this information will rock your world :)**_

**December 12 9:00 am:**

So. This week has been boring. Really, just same old, same old. Remus gives me mixed messages, I get my hopes up, blah, blah, blah. I'm actually kind of sick of it. I never know what's going on with him. I know that all guys think we girls are a mystery or something, but I swear, it's completely the opposite. At least we girls show some emotion once in a while.

I'll tell you though, I'm so sick of that jealous little bit-. Okay. Calm down Fiona. Just calm down. Do you see what this person's done for me? Do you? She's almost gotten me resorting to cursing to expressing my anger. It is a sad, sad day when Fiona B Smith gives up her values on cursing because of some Australian doxy.

She's so jealous and clingy. I don't see how Remus can stand her. We had barely even said two words to each other in Transfiguration before she was practically giving him a lap dance right in front of me. Okay, so not a lap dance, but still. She was all over him! Aren't there some rules about PDA in the classroom or something? It's not even fully the jealousy anymore though; I'm honest to goodness sickened. It's gross.

Oh god. And Mel's Sirius obsession with Sirius is driving me nuts! I know I'm totally forfeiting my rights to the best friend award here, but hey, nobody's perfect. In fact, the only thing in my life that could be seen as somewhat uplifting is that the holidays are on their way soon. Oh hold on, even that sucks, due to the fact that the teachers seem to be under the impression that for some reason this is their last week to teach us ever, so they've been piling on the projects like there's no tomorrow. News flash for you; WE'VE STILL GOT SIX MONTHS!

So that's me. In my little depressed state. And oh, great, now that womanizing freakazoid has decided to talk to me. Oh geez. No Sirius, I do not want to engage in another "mission." And no, I WILL NOT CALL YOU CAPTAIN HOOK YOU PSYCHOTIC CHILD. Ugh, why won't he just leave me alone? Is it really that hard? Just get a life and leave mine alone. He keeps going on about some new project that will "completely get Elizabeth out of the picture." I'm sorry, but I just can't help but feel like he's channeling that muggle actor Robert De Niro from The Godfather. I hope he's not trying to off her or something. That would be a world of bad. You know what? I can't take it anymore! I can't take the exhaustion of staying up late, the stress of the tests, the Remus situation, and now I've got this waste of space who won't SHUT UP. I've finally done it! I've gone off the deep end! I'm a few fries short of a happy meal! I've lost it! And I'm going to kill someone!

**3:00 pm:**

Okay. I realize now that my earlier outburst was not only completely unnecessary, but kind of disturbing as well, as Sirius was quick to alert me of. Well. I finally listened. And I can't believe I'm saying this but it's not really a bad plan. So basically, Sirius has the spell that can make you sort of transparent and floaty and stuff, like a ghost. So in a few nights, (closer to the holidays, he explained) we'll sneak into her dorm and James, Sirius and I will pretend to be those ghosts from that muggle novel, _A__Christmas__Carol._Also, I don't know how he did it, but Sirius, (or The Joker, as he now wishes to be called. I guess he got over his Peter Pan obsession phase and has now moved onto Batman. Great.) managed to swipe an actual time turner.

The weird thing is, I'm actually kind of excited. I mean, is that bad? Is it bad that I'm looking forward to the prospect of completely ruining this girl's relationship with Remus? If so, that's too bad. It's all a matter of perspective.

Oh sweet mother of pearl. Why is Melanie crying? What's happened now?

**9:00 pm:**

Great. Poor Mel. She's really pretty, I don't see why- Okay, let me start from the beginning. Mel had just come in crying . . .

Me: "Oh my gosh, Mel, are you okay?"

Mel: "N-n-noooo!"

Me: "Well what happened? Did someone hurt you? Did you fail a test or something? Because we're only in our fifth year, so if you think about it, it doesn't even matter, I mean, it does matter, but-"

Mel: "It's not about school Fiona."

Me: "Then what is this about? Tell me."

Mel: "It's Sirius!"

Me: (growing slightly exasperated by this point) "What about Sirius Mel?"

Mel: "He has a new girlfriend!"

Me: "Oh I'm sorry Mel. Really I am. But ,um, not to be pointing out the obvious here or anything, but Sirius gets a new girlfriend like once a week. Why is this time upsetting you so much?"

Mel: "It's not just the fact that he has a girlfriend! It's that the girlfriend is B-Be-Beatrice!"

Me: (completely floored) "What?"

Mel: (nodding) "Yeah. I walked into the common room and they were just out there in public making out. I thought she was my friend! She's knows I've loved Sirius for, like, forever! How could she do this?"

Me: "Look Mel, I'm sure this is just a small misunderstanding, I think we all just need to take a deep breath and-"

At this point the door slammed open and in walked a very disgruntled looking Beatrice, followed closely by Eve.

Beatrice: "Look Mel, I know you're upset, but you have to understand-"

Mel: "Understand what? That I've liked Sirius practically forever and you just decided to steal him?"

Beatrice: "Um, excuse me, just because you decided that you have some kind of weird claim on him doesn't mean I'm not allowed to date him. He's obviously not into you, why should I wait around?"

Eve: "You know, I'm sensing a lot of negative energy in this situation right now, and I think we could all benefit from-"

Beatrice: "Shut up Eve!"

Eve: "Must you constantly take that tone with me? Is it too much to ask for my best friend to be respectful once in a while?"

Beatrice: "My God, who do you think you are? You're not a shrink or something, so stop acting like one!"

Eve: "At least I have my life in order and I'm not some blond bimbo who moves from one guy to the next every other day!"

Beatrice: "At least I'm not some social leper emo freak! If it weren't for me, you'd be a total loser!"

Mel: "How could you d-do that?"

Eve: "Well excuse me for having my life figured out. Last time I checked, you weren't really doing too well in that aspect."

Me: "Um, look guys, I really think that if we just calm down a little, we could-"

Eve, Mel and Bea: "SHUT UP FIONA!"

So basically that went on for a while until they all got tuckered out. And now they won't speak to each other. At all. They all kind of expect me to choose a side, but there is no way I'm entering that war zone. Ugh, I'm tired. Well, at least it's winter break soon. I'm counting off the days. Hopefully I stay sane until then.

_**A/N: Okay, I know this was short, but it was all I could manage at the time. Sorry! Remember, if you're interested in Beta-ing (is that a word?) just let me know.**_


	18. Sorry!

_**A/N: Hey guys. It's me again. I'm back. *Looks around sheepishly* Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while. And I know it isn't Christmas anymore. And I know I said I'd update. I just . . . I dunno. My family came over for the holidays, and that took up time, and then my computer basically died and then I had all these tests and projects and stuff and I got a pretty bad case of writer's block and I realize that I'm beginning to sound like a broken record cause this is kind of the third time this has happened. I realize that most of you have probably given up on this story by now, but for those of you that are still interested, don't worry! I will be updating soon. In fact, the next chapter is being written as we speak. Wait. We're not speaking. So . . . as I write? Whatever. The point is, is that I'm going to update soon, which should be tonight or tomorrow. Also, since it's February I'm still kind of torn on actually going through with writing the Christmas chapter, so let me know if you guys still want it. I've just read over this and realized I've neglected to say one really important thing. I'm sorry! Really. Super sorry. Especially since I've kept you guys waiting for this chapter for a super long time. So if you're still reading this, thanks! You're all terrific, and the reason I continue to update. (Okay, sporadically update, but still.) Oh, and since I haven't been on here since early December, Happy Super Belated Holidays! Hope you all had a great time, and have had a great start to the new year :) **_

_**-au revoir sim1**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Well. Ahem. Hello again. It has been … quite a while hasn't it? I could bore you with stories of SAT IIs and drama after drama production at school but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't exactly fix the situation. I guess all you really need to know is that life got super busy, and although I thought I'd have time for this story, I didn't. I'm so so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, (if there's anyone still reading this story haha) and I guess all I can do now is bombard you with updates to try to make up for it **____** Anyway, this chapter may be seen as a copout, but I promise there will be some drama and actual stuff happening soon in the next few chapters, so hang tight! For all of you that are still sticking with this story, you don't even know how much I love you **___

_**-Au revoir sim1**_

**December 25 2:00 am: **

Didn't get to go through with the plan last night. Too exhausted to explain in this diary right now so will write more in the morning.

**11:00 am:**

Well. Sirius and James bailed on me. You know what? I thought I'd be calm enough to write BUT CLEARLY I AM NOT. I will try later.

**1:00 pm:**

Alright. It's Christmas. I should be forgiving. Good will to all and all that rubbish.

BUT IF SIRIUS COMES UP TO ME ONE MORE TIME WITHOUT APOLOGIZING I WILL FLIP A SHIT. There. Well. Sirius and James bailed on me last night. And left me waiting outside their dormitory for 4 HOURS. That's not even the worst of it! No, the worst of it is that around 4 hours in REMUS came out, and I had to try to explain why it was that I was sitting outside of his room like a total clingy stalker.

So that was awful. I think I stuttered out something like "Oh is this not the girl's dormitory?" Which kind of makes me seem like an illiterate moron because the dorms are labeled.

But the worst of it. The worst of it was that after Remus came out of that dorm ELIZABETH PERKINS. WHY? WHY CAN'T REMUS SEE WHAT A COLD HEARTED BITCH SHE IS? Okay. Calm. Deep breaths. In through nose and out through mouth. But that was terrible because she gave me this looks like, "oh you. What are you doing here?" Like I was rubbish under her fancy custom-made Italian leather boots. So after that I kind of figured that Sirius and James weren't ever going to show and went to bed. And maybe cried myself to sleep. Maybe. And maybe wrote some terrible sad songs that I then ripped out of this diary because they shall NEVER see the light of day. Maybe.

Ugh. James and Sirius approaching. I'd better talk to them, if only to get them to leave me alone for good. If you couldn't tell I'm still quite cross with them.

**2:30 pm: **

Well. Apparently the reason I was ditched last night was because there was a "major development going on with the Evans situation." I didn't even bother getting into that one. James Potter has been going after Lily Evans for the past seven years, and if she ever says yes I'll eat my hat.

The boys at least had the dignity to look rather ashamed of themselves. As, I went on to tell them, they well should be. I lectured them for quite awhile in fact, and I think I might've overdone it. Sirius' ears went bright red and James took off his glasses and began rubbing them furiously. I hate to admit it but I'm glad. They should be embarrassed.

Uh oh. Remus at 3 o'clock. If I survive the encounter I'll write all about it.

Fiona out.

**4:00 pm: **

OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO LOVELY!

Remus got me a Christmas gift :D

REMUS LUPIN GOT ME A CHRISTMAS GIFT

REMUS REMUS REMUS REMUS REMUS

Gosh fine Mel I'll stop writing that. Don't know why it bothers her so much. It's not like I'm writing in her diary. She's just grumpy because Sirius didn't get her anything.

WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON SIRIUS THEN DON'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON SIRIUS.

Anyway. Remus got me a gift :D And I didn't have anything to get for him I think it's alright though. He said he didn't mind. And at least he's got a birthday coming up. I could definitely get him something then …

GAH I keep getting off topic! So, I was sitting there on the couch all fuming and stuff because of "Captain Hook" and James' annoyingness, when I see Remus Lupin walking towards me. He looked so lovely today. I think his father sent him some new clothes, because he had on these lovely black slacks and a new dark blue sweater that matched his eyes perfectly, and he'd gotten his hair all combed down and neat.

ANYWAY (I seriously have such a problem with getting sidetracked that it's scary) Remus sat down and he was all quiet and then he reached behind his back and pulled out this worn old book and smiled and said, "I saw this in a bookshop in Hogsmeade. It's about Transfiguration. I guess I just saw it and thought of you."

And then I actually died. I don't even think I thanked him for it (oops).

I grabbed the book, ran off to my room, and squealed about it for the past 20 minutes to Mel, Bea and Eve. Eve proceeded to tell me that this gift could mean one of two things. Either, a) he wanted to give me the gift because he sees me as a friend or b) he gave me the gift because he liked me, which is bad, she said, because it meant that he wasn't faithful to his girlfriend by liking other girls, and that if he did it with me, he'd do it to me. I proceeded to tell her to shut it. She's really quite a downer 95% of the time.

Anyway, now I'm going to start reading the book that (dreamy sigh) _Remus_ got for me It actually looks very intriguing, which is nice because I'd really hate to have to read a terrible book just because Remus got it for me.

**9:00 pm: **

Back from dinner. Stuffed so full with food that I feel as though I might actually burst if I ate one more bite. Even if it was a wafer thin mint. Good night diary. Time to go stumble over to the bed and collapse in a heap of butterbeer drunkenness. I shall write more in morning when not in such a state.

_**A/N: Review if you'd like, I don't blame you if you're angry and choose not to. Also, I'm off to France for a month, so although I'll be trying to get another chapter out to you by tomorrow before I go, I might not be able to. I shall as soon as I return though! **_

_**-Au revoir sim1**_

7/1/13 Update: So I'm leaving for my flight in about an hour and still have to pack a bit. This means that I unfortunately won't be able to update the story until the 29th of July. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long!

-Au revoir sim1


	20. Chapter 20

**December 26****th****:**

**10:00 am:**

If one can experience a food/Butterbeer hangover then I'm convinced that is what I'm currently going through. There's really no other explanation for my sudden onslaught of headache/overall feeling of ickyness.

Maybe I could try reading the book Remus got me …

**10:05 am:**

Um no. I tried. And Remus is an absolute dear, really, but a rather heavy book on the history of transfiguration theory is not exactly the thing I need to help my pounding headache.

**10:08 am:**

So bored. I have absolutely nothing to do. I have no idea where Eve, Beatrice and Mel are. They appear to have disappeared completely.

**10:10 am:**

BORED.

**10:14 am: **

Have started eating Christmas toffee to ease boredom. This has served to distract me for maybe a minute, but now I'm feeling rather sick to my stomach.

**10:20 am:**

Nothing to do now but go back to sleep. I'm at the level of boredom where charmed some matchsticks to dance with me, so I think it's time I find something else to do with my time …

**12:00 pm:**

THEY DISTURBED MY SLUMBER. Honestly! How ever did they manage to sneak into the girl's dormitory? It is completely off limits last time I checked *sniff*

Let me bring you up to speed a bit.

As I was peacefully slumbering in my chamber (okay, canopy bed, but I like to embellish) I was _rudely awakened _by Tweedledee and Tweedledumber as I've taken to spitefully calling them these days. They are perhaps more commonly known as James Potter and Sirius Black (but I think my nickname is really catching on …)

Anyway, the whole thing went down a bit like this:

**James: ***dramatic stage whisper*** "**_Do you think she can hear us?"_

**Sirius:**"Nah she's out like a light. Let's wake her up!"

**Both at Same Time:**"Come on Smee! Get on up! Time's a wasting!

**Me:** *mumble mumble* something along the lines of "Go sit on a radiator."

**Sirius:** "It's working! Yell louder! COME ON SMEE!"

**James:**"WAKEY WAKEY!"

**Me:**"God! Fine! I'm awake! What do you want?"

_A few seconds of blank silence_

**James:**"Um. Well Remus is helping Peter study and we were bored. Sooo-"

**Me**_: _"You woke me up from your nap because you were _bored?_"

**Sirius:** "Ah, it depends. Maybe?"

**Me:**"_Get out."_

**Sirius:**"Not. Maybe not! That's what I meant to say. Hahaha you know me and my dramatic pauses …"

**Me:**"_Leave."_

**James:**"But-"

**Me:**"Listen, if you don't get out of this room in the next 10 seconds I'm going to McGonagall and telling her that you entered the girls' dormitory to make uncouth."

**Sirius:** "You wouldn't."

**Me:** "Believe me, I would. I think we both know who she'll believe if that situation arises.

And with that they, well with no other way to put it, slunk off to bother some other poor soul I'm sure.

It's nice that they're finally gone and all but I know I'm never going to get back to sleep now. I was having such a nice dream too. Remus and I were living in Paris, and Elizabeth was a lowly peasant or something. Strangely enough my food/Butterbeer hangover has yet to be resolved, despite the nap. Perhaps is more than just overeating?

**4:00 pm:**

Just woke up to promptly run to the bathroom and hurl. I think it's more than just overeating.

Oh god I think I feel another wave coming on.

**4:30 pm:**

I think I'm actually dying. If that's possible. My head is pounding so hard I think it might split open.

I can't even muster the strength for a trip to Madame Pomfrey's. I mean not that I would've before the illness, lazy bum that I am, but now it's especially difficult to muster up energy.

**5:45 pm:**

Eve and Mel stopped by after a day of running in the snow. Eve informed me that the reason I am currently dying is that my intense infatuation with Remus Lupin has caused my chakras to lose their alignment. I threw a book at her head. Mel seemed pretty down, but I think that has less to do with my being sick and more to do with the fact that Sirius and Beatrice spent the day snogging. I honestly have no idea what to do with that situation. I think the best option is to put it off. Why do something today that you can do tomorrow?

**8:00 pm:**

After sleeping the whole day away I'm finding it very hard to fall back asleep now. The vomiting spells have passed, but now I feel as though someone stuffed cotton into my head, and my throat rather has the sensation of being the burning dry ground of the Sahara desert.

Also the sniffling coming from both Bea's and Mel's beds isn't really helping. They had a row (again), which ended in Mel calling Bea a man hungry hippogriff and Bea calling Mel a house elf-like guy repellant. They're very creative insults, I'll give 'em that.

Damn I should probably go and talk to one of them. Both of them? At the same time? No, blast, that's a stupid idea. God I cannot even breathe! I need tissues. Like big time. But there are no tissues in the dorm …

Hmm, okay, I could ask Eve to go get me some? Would she? Now's her meditation time, she might not appreciate my interruption.

Okay okay okay I can do this. Think, _think._

Oh. I forgot that I'm a witch. Accio tissues!

Yes! I don't even care which poor soul I just stole those tissues from; I need them more than they do.

Okay. Nose cleared, head still rather pounding/puffy but I can deal. Time to fix the MelBea situation. Hey. That looks like that could be a neighborhood or something. Like SoHo in Manhattan! I went to Manhattan with my parents once. It was alright, but there was far too much graffiti in the subways and it had this rather unpleasantly dangerous air …

Focus! Okay putting down this journal because it serves to be the ultimate distraction.

**8:15 pm:**

Um. They did not appreciate my intervening. That is all.

Wait hold on, there's someone at the door. Be right back.

**9:15 pm:**

It was Remus!

He was there asking if I was alright. He brought me soup! Apparently Mel told him I was under the weather (she deserves some kind of expensive gift, I will make sure that happens).

Anyway, he gave me the soup, and asked how I liked the book. I told him it was lovely, thank you, and asked how he'd picked it out.

He said that Elizabeth recommended it. We shall *ahem* ignore that bit. I don't want any thought of her ruining a Christmas gift from Remus.

And hold on hold on hold on here's the best part; he's invited me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow! With Elizabeth. And Peter. Which might be slightly awkward. Actually I'm not even sure why Peter's invited … But still! I'm going to figure out a way to ditch both Peter and Elizabeth together (perhaps they'll decide to date!) so Remus and I can have some lovely (perhaps romantic?) talking time together. Ah yes, things are beginning to change, I can feel it! Maybe James, Sirius and I don't even need to sabotage Rembeth (as James has taken to calling them).

Ah well, I think there must've been some sleeping potion in that soup Remus dropped off because I'm beat. Goodnight for now dear journal. (I need to stop referring to you as though you are my friend. This is ridiculous. I have actual friends I should just talk to them. Honestly.)

**9:20** **pm: **

Wait hold on. I forgot to ask Remus how he got up to the girl's dormitory. I know for a fact there's a charm preventing that. I mean not that I'm complaining but still …

Ugh. This is gonna keep me up all night.

_**A/N: Oh. Hello there. I'm back … Yes, yes I'm sorry I know I've been on an awkward never official hiatus and it's honestly terrible because I should've updated because I said I would. But honestly. This time this story is back in full force. I know the other million times I said that it wasn't true. But this time it is! I promise! I'll be uploading the next chapter hopefully this weekend, perhaps Monday. I'm going to be aiming, from now on, for twice a week updates, but I've resigned myself to the fact that it might just be once a week. Anyway! To all my readers that celebrate it, have a very Happy Chanukah! And to all my American readers I hope you have an amazing Thanksgiving tomorrow! And to everyone else; have a great rest of your week **_

_**-Au revoir Sim1**_


	21. Chapter 21

**December 27****th**

**5:00 pm:**

Well. Remember how I wondered why Peter was asked to tag along? I know now. And I'm pretty sure everything between Remus and me is ruined. Okay. Rewind. I suppose I should start at the beginning.

My day started off rather well. I woke up late (thanks for letting me sleep in too much Eve, Beatrice, and Mel…) and therefore had no time for more than a piece of toast at breakfast. However, at this point I was pretty sure that Remus and I were on our way toward a fantastic steamy romance (that involved Elizabeth Perkins being turned into a house elf), so nothing was really bothering me.

Anyway, after my toast I met up with Remus, Elizabeth and Peter at the front doors, and that's where things started to get _weird._

**Me: **"Hello Remus!"

**Remus:** (Not meeting my eyes) "Oh, hello Fiona."

**Elizabeth**: "Sniff." (I'm not even joking here. She honest to Merlin _sniffed._ Uptight bit- ahem. Person.)

**Peter: **"Hi Fiona!"

**Me: **"Oh. Um, hi Peter."

**Peter: **"You look really pretty today."

**Me: **"… Oh wow thanks Peter, actually I bought this dress at-"

**Elizabeth: **"Remy, can we go? I'm sick of waiting, since _someone_ showed up late."

**Me: **"Oh yeah sorry about that I overslept and- Oh okay yep no that's fine let's all just go out the door I guess my story wasn't that interesting …"

**Peter: **"Come along Fiona!"

**Me: **"Alright yep, I'm coming sorry. Oh, alright, um are we holding hands now? I guess I'll just roll with that …" (At this point Peter had taken it upon himself to place his hand in mine. Which was not. Pleasant. At all.)

Anyway, stepping out into the cold we made our way to Hogsemeade, Elizabeth and Remus standing close together and whispering sweet nothings or whatever, and Peter roughly dragging me along, sometimes smiling back at me in what I suppose was meant to be a charming way. (It wasn't. He has these awful little buck teeth that make him resemble a rat. I'm sorry that's rather mean isn't it? Judging him by his appearance and all that)

And that's pretty much what happened the _whole day. _For several hours I had to be dragged along by Peter to seemingly every single bloody shop in Hogsmeade. Honeydukes, Zonko's, _Madame Puddifoots. _And I still didn't realize! I didn't understand what was going on. Well, I didn't understand until we got to the Three Broomsticks for a warm drink and bite to eat. Then I started to get it …

**Peter: **Come! Come sit by me Fiona!"

**Me:** "Oh. Ah I was thinking maybe I could sit next to Re- Oh nope that's cool yeah okay so Remus and Elizabeth yeah you guys should sit together, okay I'll just go sit next to Peter."

**Elizabeth: **"Oh my gosh that joke you told was so funny Remus! The Two Witches … 'I don't know about you, but I'm feeling lighter than air!' Oh, goodness that was hilarious!"

**Me: **"Oh yeah haha and then the dog that said-"

**Elizabeth: **"There wasn't a dog Fiona."

**Me: **"Oh. Maybe I'm thinking of a different joke-"

**Peter: **"Did I ever tell you how much I love the color of your eyes?"

**Me: **"Um, okay, wow thank you Peter but I was actually not talking about eyes-"

**Peter: **"They're like the great Lake."

**Me: **"Ah, thanks. Wait, they're muddy and cold?"

**Peter: **"Ummm-"

**Remus:** "Look at this, Butterbeer for everyone!"

**Me: **"Thanks Remus this looks lov-"

**Elizabeth: **"Oh Remus, that was so sweet of you. He's really so sweet." (They proceeded to snog for like 5 minutes straight. Lovely image, that.)

**Peter: **"So while they're snogging away how bout we talk about you and me?" (at this point he casually slung an arm around my shoulders. "Casually".)

**Me: **"Beg your pardon?"

**Peter: **"You and me, luv. Me and You. Our … relationship."

**Me: **"What relationship?"

**Peter: **"Well I know today is just our first date but-"

**Me: **"Wait, what?"

**Peter: **"-I think we really click on an emotional level and would therefore make a great couple."

**Me: **"No, no, no, no, Stop. This was a date?"

**Peter: **"Of course. What else would this be?"

**Me: **"Everybody stop!" (Remus and Elizabeth cease their snogging) "Did you all know that this was a date with Peter?"

**Elizabeth: **"Yep, pretty much. Are you done talking now?"

**Me: **"Remus?"

**Remus: **"Well, you see the thing is-"

**Me: **"Okay, you and I are having a talk. Now."

At this point Remus has the good sense to look rather cowed and embarrassed.

**Me: **"When the hell did this happen? I thought we were all just going out for a day with friends!"

**Remus: **"Well it's sort of like that. Just. It's a double date instead."

**Me: **"And when exactly was I going to find out about this?"

**Remus: **"I mean to be honest Fiona I thought it was pretty obvious …"

**Me: **"No! It was not obvious! You should have at least told me!"

**Peter: **"I tried my best to make it a romantic date, Fiona."

**Me:** "What exactly in our "date" was at all romantic?"

**Peter: **"I fed you chocolates - 

**Me: **"You stuffed some cockroach clusters down my throat."

**Peter: **"-I took you to Madame Puddifoot's for a cup of tea with _atmosphere_-"

**Me: **"You spent the entire time stuffing your gob with pastries!"

**Peter: **"And not to mention we got a bit touchy feely at Zonko's Joke shop."

**Me: **"I was giving you the Heimlich because you decided to try eating a fake sweet and started choking!"

**Peter: **"Well how was I supposed to know that you weren't copping a feel?"

**Me: **"Ugh, this is ridiculous. If I'd known I would have to spend the entire day with Peter Flipping Pettigrew I would've never agreed to come along on this outing! He's strange, and gross, and sweaty and has no concept of personal space. No offense Peter."

**Peter: **"Ah, none taken."

**Me: **"And god, do you know how much I've had to put up with today? With him ogling me? I thought he was just a perverted prick, but now I see he's a perverted prick that's willing to fool a girl into dating him. No offense Peter."

**Peter: **"Not at all."

**Remus: **"I'm really sorry that there was this mix-up Fiona, but I really did think it was clear that this was going to be a double date …"

**Me: **"Well maybe it wasn't to me."

**Elizabeth: **"Ahem Pathetic! Ahem hem."

**Me: **"And I heard that Elizabeth Perkins! God! This is ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm still here. Thanks for nothing, all of you."

**Peter: **"So I guess this means there won't be a second date …"

**Remus: **"Fiona! Fiona wait!" (At this point I have escaped from The Three Broomsticks and am now standing in the snow.)

**Remus: **"Listen. Don't be … upset. Please. Peter's been really lonely lately, and he honestly thinks you're really pretty and when he found out that we were friends …well I had to help the bloke out. He's my friend. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

**Me: **"Well you did Remus. Did you ever consider that maybe I have feelings? And that maybe you should've consulted me before springing this surprise date? Maybe there's someone that I like and maybe I don't want to go on a date with your best mate, yeah?"

**Remus: **"Who do you like?"

**Me: **"That's not important! Look, I'm just feeling really tired and cold and I think it'd just be best if I go back to Hogwarts.

**Remus: **"Well then let me at least walk you there-"

**Me: **"No! No, seriously it's fine. Elizabeth is waiting for you in there, I don't want to spoil your date. I'll see you in school on Monday."

**Remus: **"Maybe Peter could walk you back?"

**Me: **"No! Please no! I honestly cannot take another second of his awkward conversation or weird staring."

…

**Me: **"No offense Peter." (He had by now followed us out into the cold)

**Peter: **"Perfectly alright."

And then I just kind of ran back to the dorm. And maybe I cried a bit. I just … I was so hopeful. I really thought that Remus might harbour some feelings for me. I guess not!

The worst part is, I honestly enjoyed our friendship so much and I really don't know how I'm going to face him now, not after I practically burst into tears and yelled at him.

I think I've well and truly messed things up this time. Perhaps for good. I've got to go now. I think that crying myself to sleep at 6 pm sounds like a lovely plan after this day.

Until next time I suppose.

Oh gosh what am I going to do on Monday?

_**A/N: Wow, this got rather dark. I wasn't really planning on making it that dark but I started writing and guess it just happened. Shout out to the Guest that reviewed for correctly guessing that Fiona would be Peter's double date, and thank you to both the Guest and usuihentai727 for reviewing! And to everyone who favorite/followed, you all are amazing **_____

_**-Au Revoir Sim1**_


	22. Chapter 22

**December 28th:**

**9:00 pm:**

Awful, uneventful day. Couldn't look at Remus. Couldn't look at Peter. James and Sirius tried to engage me in conversation but backed off after they realized it wasn't going to end well for them.

**December 31****st****:**

**9:00 pm:**

Nothing new to report. Eve tried to drag me to a New Year's party. I was told Remus would be there, probably as a motivating factor, which instead served to drive me into a very deep slump. I think I'll just sit here in bed with Christmas toffee and Butterbeer.

**10:00 pm:**

Is it possible for one to get drunk off of Butterbeer?

**January 1****st****:**

**12:00 am:**

Happy New Year! Or just Neutral New Year. Or Sad New Year. I wonder if Elizabeth and Remus kissed. Probably. Definitely.

**January 10****th****:**

**10:00 pm:**

I think I might be depressed.

**February 1****st****:**

**7:00 am:**

Okay. Alright. As of now I'm officially getting out of my slump. I even brushed my hair today. Not that I hadn't brushed my hair for a month. Just. I'm finally making an effort with my appearance. Today I will actually try to be friendly with James and Sirius. Perhaps I'll say hello to Remus.

I'm trying to think if there's anything I didn't get to report that occurred during my sizeable hiatus.

Oh! Beatrice and Mel finally made up, which was mostly a result of Mel and Sirius breaking up. And I think James has found a girlfriend, Lily Evans, who, to be honest, is completely out of his league. But I digress.

Alright, I have to go down to breakfast. That's another thing. I'll start eating healthy, balanced breakfasts from now on. No plain toast for this girl. Starting now this is a new and improved Fiona. I think I'm even over Remus!

**9:00 am:**

Update: Am not actually over Remus. Not even a little bit. Ran into him as I was walking into the great hall and he asked if we could talk. That could partly have to do with the fact that I've sort of ignored him for the past month. Which I do feel bad about! Just … I don't know, I couldn't exactly go back to being his friend. That whole double date with Peter was just embarrassing and weird.

Anyway! So we've just sat down for some breakfast and Remus looks all sheepish and goes, "Listen I'm really sorry about what happened. With the date and everything. And I feel terrible because I feel like our friendship suffered. And I really do want to be friends with you Fiona." And then he smiled and my heart completely melted and I completely forgot to be angry with him. In fact I'm not completely sure what I said, but I assume it was okay as Remus didn't look shocked or disgusted.

So we're friends again. Which I can totally do. Because friends is better than nothing. And honestly Remus is a great person to talk to. And a great person at giving advice. Really he's just all around brilliant.

Sigh. Okay. I can do this. I can totally move on from Remus. Temporarily. I mean, he is very much taken. He and Elizabeth are pretty much constantly snogging. It's disgusting. They'll probably get married and have loads of half disgusting half adorable babies. Ugh. Alright. I really should be off to Transfiguration. At least it will be slightly less awkward with the Remus situation.

**10:00 am:**

Cannot concentrate at all whatsoever. Remus and Elizabeth keep sending each other notes. Somehow, McGonagall hasn't noticed, which is quite simply absurd. The sharpest teacher in Hogwarts can't notice what's going on right under her nose. Also Peter keeps staring at me. Which is … weird. And creepy. In fact, he's been doing that for the past month, ever since The Incident (I've decided to call the awkward double date "The Incident." Rather clever if I do say so myself). Maybe I wasn't clear in my total rejection of him?

Alright. Perhaps I should pay attention. After all, I am trying to be a new and improved version of myself, starting today.

The new Fiona is extra studious. And she doesn't spy on Remus Lupin and his horrific girlfriend during class. Not even a little. Alright. Paying attention starting now.

**10:10 am:**

Alright so the paying attention thing didn't really work out. That's alright. I mean, this class isn't too hard. I haven't actually failed anything yet. So it's no big deal that I'm writing nonsense in this journal.

Ugh, Peter QUIT STARING.

Wait. Can he read this?

PETER STOP READING MY JOURNAL AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS.

Well. He did look away. Oh my gosh he could see everything I was writing.

Wait. Did he see all the stuff about Remus? Dear lord.

**10:15 am:**

I can't decide. Did Peter see it or not? I can't have Peter knowing! He's like the worst person out of all of that little group to find out. Disregarding Remus of course. Maybe even Remus would be a better person to find out. Peter is strange. And socially awkward. I've decided that he will grow up to be a hermit. In the mountains. And he will perhaps live near that strange Slytherin boy from the train. They shall both be hermits.

**11:00 am:**

Ahem. So. I've perhaps made one of the largest mistakes ever. Like a huge mistake. Let me backtrack. So, after class I'm prepared to run out of the room in order to avoid The Weirdness of Peter (He's so strange that I think his strangeness deserves title status), when I feel _someone_ grab my shoulder and call my name. I can't really pretend that I didn't hear him …

So Peter's standing there all nervous and weird and staring and he's biting his lip and it's absolutely _disgusting_. And all I can think about is the fact that he possibly knows about my ginormous crush on Remus. And he opens his mouth and goes "Fiona, you're tearing me apart!" I mean I had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. I probably should've pointed out how in no circumstance is yelling that phrase in a crowded classroom of peers considered socially acceptable. Instead, the best I could come up with was, "Beg your pardon?"

"I love you Fiona. I can't eat. I can't sleep. All I can think about is you. Please. Please give me another chance. You're all I think about."

There are several bits of that speech I should've taken issue with. Number one, I know for a fact that Peter can eat. Anyone that has been in the Great Hall during meal times can bear witness to that. Also. Peter can definitely sleep. He falls asleep every single History of Magic class. I don't particularly enjoy the class either, but he's a bit much. He also drools.

I digress! So Peter gives this big speech. And then he's just sort of standing there panting, because he really put a lot into this declaration of love. And he looked so earnest! So earnest and so pathetic and then out of nowhere Remus appears and whispers in my ear, "He's really crazy about you Fiona. I know that double date was sort of a disaster but I think all he really needs is a second chance."

Alright. So I think no further explanation is necessary. Somehow I have become Peter Pettigrew's new girlfriend. First girlfriend! And I think it's going to be very hard to get myself out of this situation. The guy practically had an aneurism when I told him yes … I don't want to know what would happen if I took that back.

All I really need to do is get through the day. Then I can rant to Mel Eve and Bea and perhaps we can figure out a solution to this. There was the time we helped Eve with that Hungarian man convinced he was Lord Byron reincarnated… needless to say, my friends are especially good in sticky situations.

**1:00 pm:**

Hmm. Just had lunch. And I guess I didn't get the memo that new couples do everything together. Because as soon as I got down to the great hall Peter grabbed me and dragged me over to sit with him and James, Lily Evans, Sirius, Remus, and Elizabeth Perkins, ugh. What followed was the most awkward lunch I've ever had to sit through. The entire time Remus and Elizabeth were whispering sweet nothings or some nonsense. Honestly, they didn't even have enough time to have a bite to eat. Peter, between shoveling shepherd's pie into his mouth, massaged my hand. Like, the entire lunch. And called me his little teacake. That's not even an accepted term of endearment! He just made it up! And Sirius kept kicking me under the table and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Also, that strange Slytherin boy from the train glared at us the entire time. I really thought he'd gotten over the train awkwardness. I guess not. You know, he really needs a bath. Maybe that's his problem! Perhaps he's just dying for a makeover. And all he really wanted in life was to be pretty. You know, all he needs is a good shampoo. It'd clear the grease up really quick.

I digress. Lunch is over and my next class is with people my own age, thank the lord. I can already tell Peter is going to be one of those clingy nightmare boyfriends, unfortunately. I think class time will be my only solace.

**6:00 pm:**

Must try to be as inconspicuous as possible. Am currently hiding from Peter and trying to eat my dinner in peace. If I suddenly stop writing, you'll know that I've been found. Oh lord he's putting macaroni in his nose. See, that kind of thing is not normal! I really do think he's missed his calling as a hermit. Hermits can do whatever they want, like put macaroni up their noses, and no one will judge them. Oh gosh I have to figure out a way to break up with hi-

**6:45 pm:**

That was not actually Peter. In fact, it was Sirius/Captain Hook. And James was with him. Apparently operation let's break up Remus and Elizabeth is back on. Let me write down our conversation as best as I can recall:

Me: "Peter! I wasn't hiding I swe-"

Sirius: "Trouble in paradise, Smee?"

Me: "Oh great, it's just you. I have an actual name you know. Feel free to use it any time it strikes your fancy."

Sirius: "Hmm… Nope. Not striking any fancies today, Smee."

Me: (Fighting the urge to yank out his styled to look attractively messy shoulder length hair) "So. To what do I owe the pleasure of experiencing your … incomparable company?"

Sirius: "Ah Smee! There's that charm and biting wit I'd grown used to! It's been too long! You've been avoiding us you know." (Reaches out to pinch my cheek fondly)

Me: "If you so much as touch my face I swear I will make sure you're Captain Hook in more than name only."

Sirius: "What? I thought we had a companionship that allowed for fond cheek pinchings, Smee. I-"

James picked that moment to intervene.

James: "No mate, you shouldn't touch people's faces with your bare hands. The oils on your hands could actually incite a breakout and-"

Sirius: "There you go again with your nonsense! I suppose Lily told you that too!"

James: "Whether or not Lily told me that is beside the point! There is absolutely nothing wrong with caring about facial hygiene and upkeep. And I think that Smee is all the better for caring about her complexion-"

Me: "Both of you! I just didn't want Sirius touching my face. He's gross, and there's still food on his fingers."

Both: "Oh."

A beat.

Sirius: (Clearing throat) "Alrighty then. So, as I'm sure you've noticed, we've been a bit lax in our covert operation. However, do not for a moment assume that we've given up! Our mission is still very much alive! In fact, our two top operatives are right now coming up with a new and brilliant plan to-"

Me: "Who are your top operatives?"

Sirius: "I mean you wouldn't know them, it's all very secretive-"

Me: "Who are your two top operatives?"

Sirius: "I can tell you that they go by the code names Tumnus and Aslan-"

Me: "Oh for Pete's sake, it's you and James, isn't it?"

Beat.

James: "Um yes. Yes that would be correct."

Me: "Do you actually have a plan that you're coming up with?"

James: "That would be a no. A no to having a plan."

Sirius: "But we're thinking about ways to come up with a plan!"

Me: "So what was this meeting then?"

James: "Well, we're letting you know that you shouldn't give up hope. About the whole Remus and Elizabeth thing. Because we're still working at breaking them up. It's not like we've forgotten about the whole thing. And we'll succeed eventually."

Me: "Great. Thank you for wasting my time. It's like dealing with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, I mean honestly."

Then things got rather sentimental and serious and awkward.

Sirius: "I mean, we also missed you Smee. You've sort of been ignoring us for the past month."

James: "You're like a sister- well. I mean maybe not a sister. But a very good cousin. A very good younger cousin. Or younger sister-in-law! You know. You seemed kinda sad the past month. We did actually get a bit worried."

Me: "Oh. Oh guys that's um … I mean you didn't have to worry. Actually I have a lot of homework so I'm going to go bye!"

I guess I never realized that James and Sirius might enjoy my company. I don't enjoy my own company so I figured most other people wouldn't. Ahh great. Here come my lovely friends. Can't wait to explain this Peter situation to them. That was sarcasm, by the way. Don't know why I bothered to take the time to explain that. I'm talking to my journal for Merlin's sake.

Alright, here we go. I'll try to document this conversation as best I can.

_**A/N: Alright, I'm back! Next chapter we'll get to see Fiona breaking the news of her new boyfriend to her besties and hopefully some actual action/progress in the Remus department! (No promises). I know it's been absolutely forever since I last posted, and I've found that after a while excuses get a bit tired. However, I will apologize for the incredibly long wait and sporadic updating of this story. I really am sorry guys **____** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be out sometime in the next week and a half. Oh! And I almost forgot to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Thank you all so much!**_

_**-Au Revoir Sim1**_


End file.
